What Ever It Takes
by madkatlady
Summary: Whilst leaving Earth to gather supplies for the new space station, Bulma and her friends lives change when Earth is taken. Forcing them to build the new station else where. They start a rebellion secretly and use the station to gather information for their cause. One day news of unwanted guests arriving to the station, starts other problems which she does not want.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story I've written in a long time, please be kind with your reviews**

**Edited this chapter. **

* * *

Chapter 1

As she stood by the window, she watched as the stars flash and twinkled their glowing light as they passed by, taking in the peaceful beauty that stretched out before her. This beautiful view though was tarnished, when thinking of the deadly creatures that destroyed planets where ever they roamed. Disturbing the peace and serenity that this view held. Their vile presence was out there somewhere, hidden within the deep dark vastness of space she was currently looking at. These creatures brought chaos, misery and destruction to other planet's, who's inhabitants were weak, and were destroyed for simply living on a planet that was targeted for sale, and needed to be eradicated to meet with the tyrants plans. It always made her angry when the weaker species got obliterated for no other reason than for a Planetary Trade agreement, which stated that the planet needed to be purged to make way for the planets new occupiers.

They were doing what they could, trying to in their own way to fight those creatures. Though what they did, did seemed small in the greater scheme of things. It didn't hurt to start out small though and wait, learn, observe and take their chances as and when they could. They had gradually built up a small intelligence network and allies, with the hope that one day they would find a way to beat those creatures which currently plagued the Universe as they went about happily destroying worlds for profit.

She was 18 when she left the world on which she grew up in. In those few short years while away, everything on Earth changed in a blink of an eye. Along with it, she had been forced to change as well. From the silly teenage age girl who thought that the only things that were important in life, was strawberries and boyfriends. To how she was now, as her world and opinions changed so greatly from those trivial things that she had wanted in her youth. Those silly things she had wanted back then, were just not important to her any more.

10 years it had been an since leaving Earth, and fortunately her, her family and friends were coming along with her as they were starting out on another big adventure. They were venturing out into the universe to gather supplies that they need to finish building their space station. It was going to be built outside earth's orbit just beyond the moon. How excited she was back then, thinking it was going to another adventure like she had when she was 16. Getting to see new planets, dreaming of all the new technologies she would come across, and what she would be able to study. Quenching her inquisitive mind, further enhancing those new technologies, which in turn would benefit the people of Earth.

This space station was going to help Earth's people in furthering their space travels of the universe. It was going to be a community of sorts, in which space travellers would be able to dock along the space station, so their ships would not have to land on earth. Shuttles would be provided for those travellers that wish to go her planet, or they could take advantage of activities within the station, that a weary traveller would like to do in regards of entertainment and also accommodation. It was going to great, wondrous and marvellous.

The plans had been drawn up, and all the top scientists from Capsule Corps along with their families were already on board the galaxy cruiser, ready to help build this monumental wonder. All they needed to complete the station was to obtain a few more materials from other planets in far off galaxies that they had been liaising with, and then construction could be started. What could be done on earth had been done, and was safely in their capsules, boxed and all ready loaded on the cruiser, waiting for when construction could start.

The trip across to the other planets was going to take at least a year, maybe two at the most, in order to acquire everything that they needed.

* * *

They had gathered the extra materials along with additional new technology that they had come across, and was on their way back home to Earth after 18 months of travel. When the devastating news came through the ships communicators that Earth had been taken over and purged of none essential sentient life forms. Human population had been reduced by 90% and those that were left were sold into slavery. These evil creatures had came while they were away and took what they wanted from her once beautiful planet, and forced the remaining humans to serve them or die.

Her immediate thoughts back then, was to return to Earth. To fight and die if need be with her planet. But is was quickly agreed after much discussion with those aboard the ship that it would be futile to return to the Earth at that time. As much as it grated against every fibre in her being, she reluctantly had to agree, but where were they to go? Earth was no longer available to them, and they aimlessly travelled the universe for a further 3 months. It was finally agreed by everyone to find somewhere and build the space station as was previously planned. Eventually it was decided that they would build the new space station on the edges of a large asteroid belt in North Western side of the galaxy. It took another year to complete. The new space station was everything that they had all hoped and dreamed it would be. Over the years they added additional levels to the station, making it one of the largest space stations in that side of the galaxy, thus Orion was born.

She had to admit it, that the station quickly grew with visiting space travellers from all quadrants of the Universe who passed in their travels. Many different races could be seen at the station, those came and went indulging in the casinos, bars, shops and eventually the fight tournaments. It was never her intention for it to become the way it did, but it was realised fairly early on in construction that they could not hide this space station. What better way to gain intelligence, than to secretly listen and record the customers that frequented there. What better way to hide, but out in the open under the guise of an entertainment/leisure facility. It had worked out well, actually far better than even she had hoped it would. There was no suspicion for it to be anything other than what it appeared to be. The profit this station made allowed for more important matters to be addressed and the thus their rebellion was born. All under the noses of all those that frequented the station and those they were fighting against.

As time went on, the need of an alternative main base became apparent for their more rebellious operations. It would not do to have people accidentally finding the labs. Where weapons and other devices which aided the rebels were made. This new base was smaller and more suited for its purpose, located beneath the surface of a small moon that orbited a nearby gas giant, not too far from Orion. Cloaked and shielded against any passersby. Most of those that helped with the construction of Orion were unaware of their activities, and most still lived within Orion. They were free to come and go as they wanted, no one was forced to remain, who did not wish to be there.

They were slowing gaining support from others and alliances had started to form. No one knew who or what race they were from or even where they might be hiding. She always ensured that any communication with the base was highly protected, and signals were scramble and bounced from other destinations before even they were able to reach their base. No one but only those most trusted were even allowed on base, hence the advantage of having Orion to fit to their needs with gaining information. She made sure no one would be able to get past her security system on either Orion or at the base. Ensuring the safety of anyone who maybe concerned, she was constantly checking and upgrading the system. She would never just sit back and let things happen, just because everything appeared to be smoothly, she could not allow complacency to settle within her.

She sighed and looked out of the window again, as she felt and familiar hand on her shoulder. Then turning her head and smiling warmly, as she looked into the friendly warm eyes of her best friend.

"What ya doing B."

"Not much Goku, just thinking. You know me." She said with a slight shrug, turning to look out the window again.

"We will be back at base in around 2 hours, fancy a spar?" Goku smiled, gently squeezing her shoulder.

"Sure why not, but you better not go easy on me because I'm a girl" she said flippantly.

Goku looked confused, and place his hand behind his head scratching as he said "but you are a girl Bulma"

She laughed, "Right, come on let's go and spar!"

* * *

Crash, bang "Ow, damnit Goku what did I tell you about NOT using Ki inside the damn ship? I know we have Ki resistant covering over the walls, but what the HELL!"

"Err, oops, sorry forgot B." He chuckled.

Getting up off the floor and shaking her head, getting back into a defensive stance "Right, you are sooo going to pay for that!"

"_30 minutes before landing"_, a smooth feminine voice came over the comm.

"You just got lucky the, buddy, I was so going to kick you arse then, come let's get cleaned up before we land" she said, shutting off the gravity simulator and making her way over to Goku.

"Sure, B, if you say so" he laughed, as they made their way out of the door.

"Was too", as she kicked his shin and ran down the corridor to her quarters, laughing along the way.

Goku, just smiled as he shook his head and went to his room to get cleaned up.

* * *

As she stepped out of the shower, she grabbed a towel and quickly rubbed herself over and then used her Ki to finish drying off. Glancing in the mirror and quickly snatching up a brush and began detangling her hair. Once all the knots were gone out of her hair, looking back into the mirror she quickly french braids her hair, letting a few strands of her hair to hang loose around her face and neck, tying it off at the end, then flicking the long braid of hair over her shoulder.

Walking naked into her living area, which comprised of a bed in the centre, wardrobe for her clothes and a small desk where her computer and other equipment lay. Walking to her wardrobe, she pluck out her clothes and threw them on her bed, she then pulled on a dark blue lycra tank top which stopped about an inch above her navel, the top had a built in section for her ample bust which gave her the support and shape that a bra would give. After adjusting herself accordingly within the top, she then slid on thigh length dark blue lycra shorts. Finishing her outfit off with a matching dark blue skirt wrap, slinging it around her hips and covering her shorts she tied it off at one side in the front. The skirt stopped above her knees at one side and coming to mid thigh on the other side where the skirt was tied, the skirt hung loosely around her thighs which flowed and swayed with her movements. Sitting down she grab her black pumps and put them on. Her clothes were comfortable, but practical, as if she felt the need to train she could take off the skirt in the training rooms and go through her kata's, exercise or even spar as she wished.

Going over to her desk she glanced at the two silver bangles, one larger than the other and she sighed. _How I wish I didn't have to wear them _she thought. She hated wearing them, they were uncomfortable and sometimes she just wished she had done what Goku had done and had her tail removed, but no when the time came, she just couldn't bear the thought of not having it. She didn't know why or how Goku went through with it, but it would make her life a lot easier if she didn't have her damn tail! Hiding it all the time was annoying, but as she turned and look at her dark blue tail and pick it up in her hand and petted it, she then remember why. She loved her tail, she didn't think she would feel complete without it, even as a child she was never allowed to have it out in public. When she was young she used to hide it wrapped around her waist under her clothes and it was never a problem, until her clothes started getting a bit more revealing and the need for more elaborate measures of hiding it were necessary.

With her father's help, they created a way for her to hide it by cloaking it. The larger one of the bangles would be put around the base of her tail and the smaller at the tip and when she pressed the button on the smaller bangle her tail would be cloaked as anything between the two bangles would not visible to the naked eye. The device was designed so that the area at the base of her tail where the device was, would looked like whatever material she was wearing, through light and mirror reflection to make her outfit appear that there was not a hole where her tail poked through. It was really ingenious, and because of this very few people knew she had a tail at all or even that she was not human. Only those she trusted the most knew, even now. She knew she should just say 'fuck it' and tell others to 'get over it, and yes, I have a tail' but she always felt uneasy with people knowing and she supposed after all these years of hiding it had an effect on her. Also with it exposed she wouldn't be able to pass off as human. She didn't want the visitors on Orion to think she anything other than a human, she did not want anyone that were not her friends finding out. She most certainly did not want the likes of Frieza finding out that there was a female saiyan alive and kicking hiding at Orion. Kami only knew what may happen if he or others found out. He had after all destroyed the saiyan home world.

That thought in mind she picked up the bangles and clipping them into place and then pressed the button and felt the slight tingle as they powered up and cloaked her tail. She had to admit it was less painful now than when she first started to use them, as it used to bring tears to her eyes when she first activated the device.

Wrapping her cloaked tail around the top of her skirt before leaving her room and making her way out to the flight deck, she saw Goku seated and took her seat beside him, turning to look at him as said "Right, ready to land", at Goku's nod she flip the switch to communicate with base.

"This is Endeavour, requesting permission to land" she smoothly says.

"Hey! How's it going guys? Oh yeah, permission granted, platform bay 2 clear for you guys," They heard Krillin's voice and the clicking of the computer keys over the com as commands are being typed into the computers to open the platform for landing.

Smiling back at Goku and shaking her head, she replies "We're great, see ya in a few."

"Cool, see ya then." Krillin says, signing off.

Turning off the com and piloting the ship towards the platform bay, and making a perfect landing and turning off the engines. As the platform landing pad slowly lowers and the bay doors close above them.

Rising from their seats and striding over to the doors, the pair waited for the platform to come to a stop before punching in the code to open the doors to the ship.

"I glad to be back, I hope the cafeteria is still open, I'm starving." Goku whined.

"When are you never hungry Goku." She replied.

" Err" As he stood scratching his head again, trying to think to the answer to her question.

Chuckling and shaking her head at her friend's confused face she stated, "We have to report in before eating, you should know that by now. Come on let's get this over with and then we can get something to eat." Seeing Goku's huge smile at the thought of food, she can't help but smile back at him.

Feeling the platform coming to a stop, Bulma punches in the command as the door opens and the platform extends from the ship onto the bay floor. Exiting the ship, they each turn towards the corridor and head down towards the meeting room.

Upon entering they are met with Dr Brief and Bardock, who are in the middle of a discussion.

"I don't know Bardock, I just don't know." Dr Brief was saying as they entered the room.

"What don't you know Dad? What's up?" Bulma asked, looking first at her father and then to Bardock, crossing her arms over her chest and waiting for a reply.

"Hi Hun, err nothing really... hehe, how are you?" her father stated nervously.

"Stop changing the subject Dad, what's going on?" she said, glaring at both men.

"Bulma, dear, Bardock wants us to umm, that is he suggest that we should... err try and make contact Prince Vegeta and the remaining saiyans, as he believes they could be of use to us." Her father finishes off quickly.

"He does, does he?" Bulma replied, looking towards her father and seeing him nodding. She then turns her attention to Bardock. "And why should we do that Bardock, huh, just because he is a saiyan, huh, let's just forget for a moment that he is a homicidal manic who is currently under the employ of Frieza. Just why should we even attempt to contact him?" She stood firm placing her hands on her hips, tapping her foot whilst glaring at Bardock, waiting for his reply.

Unfazed by the glare which he was receiving, he states "Bulma, he is our prince, we should try and to get in contact with him, and offer our services to him in the fight against..."

"OFFER OUR SERVICES!" screamed Bulma cutting him off mid sentence. "WHAT! Are you mad? Are you forgetting that he is one of Frieza's top soldiers, and from all accounts extremely efficient in his duties of purging planets? Are you also forgetting that he was rumoured to have even put one of his own men and a saiyan I might add, in the regeneration tank for a week for disobeying one of his orders? How can we even consider helping a man like that, it is clear he does not need our help!" She exclaimed.

"No I am not, but Bulma.." he tried again more sternly.

"NO! Bardock," she cuts him off again "no, we cannot risk having a man like that around, he is too dangerous. I will not risk everything that we have built over the years just for one man. No! I'm sorry Bardock but I would prefer not to have a man like him around," she huffs "we just wouldn't be able to trust him and I don't care if he is the prince, it is just too risky." She was slowly starting to get red in the face, as her anger started to rise within her.

Getting frustrated by her unwillingness to even listen to what he has to say, but determined to have his say, he continues "Bulma, be practical, it is common knowledge that he hates Frieza, as we are also aware of the punishments he has received under Frieza's employ for not carrying out he's orders." he pauses for a moment before continuing "I have also heard that he and his men are going to be coming to Orion and maybe participating in the next 'Anything Goes, but Ki' tournament." Stating as he crossed his arms over his chest, "Whilst he is on Orion why should we not get in contact with him. If anything, to see where things stands and if he would be willing to aid us in this fight against Frieza." As he returns the glare which he was receiving.

"WHAT! How the hell do you know that Bardock? Are they aware, that there is no killing in that tournament, you only just fight until one of you is unconscious. Why would they even want to be in it is beyond me" throwing her hands up in the air, not really paying attention to what he last said. All the while getting even more flustered by the knowledge that she has been informed of.

"I don't know why, I have only heard that he intends to come to Orion and join the tournament" he coolly replies.

"That's great! Hey B perhaps I might join in the tournament this time, I would love to be able to have against fight them, there has never been any real competition before." Goku happily states.

"Goku, this is not great, and besides we are going to have to make sure that they KNOW that NO killing is allowed, if they don't like it then tough!" she replied, pacing the room whilst rubbing her fingers against her temples.

"But B, I would really like to fight Vegeta, to see how I fair... Hey B, why don't you join too" Goku smiled towards her.

Bulma stops pacing and stares dumbfounded at Goku, her left eye started twitching and steam practically coming out of her ears. "Are you INSANE? I do NOT want to join in that ridiculous tournament! It is only for thugs and morons. I cannot believe you would even suggest it Goku. NO! I will not, and NO!" she exclaims turning to face Bardock, pointing her forefinger in his direction "don't you even TRY to contact Vegeta whilst he is here, to see if he needs our services or if he is willing to aid us! Kami forbid, I think both of you have a screw loose." Turning on her heel and stomps out of the room, muttering about how idiotic and stupid men are as the sliding door softly closes behind her.

Bardock sighs, and rubs his face over with his hand, and looks towards Goku and Dr Brief.

"Well that couldn't have gone any better." Dr Brief stated, taking off his glasses and cleaning them against his lab coat.

Shaking his head Bardock replies. "No I suppose not, we did know that she wouldn't like the idea in the first place."

"Aww, don't worry Dad, you know once she calms down, she will be a bit more reasonable. She just needs to think it over, and besides, I don't think there's much she can do if he is coming to the tournament, now is there?" Goku states, looking very focused, before his expression changes back to his goofy smile. "Man! I'm starving, catch you later." Goku says as he makes his way out of the door, heading towards the cafeteria.

Bardock and Dr Brief both stare at the door, before both of the turn to each other and Dr Brief states. "Sometimes that boy of yours makes remarkable amount of sense," chuckling with a smile of his face.

"Yes, sometimes he does." Bardock says rubbing his chin as he to walks towards the door.

* * *

**Thank you for reading**

**.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_I am new to writing on here and this being my first fic has made me a little nervous about sharing it with you all, as there are some great writers on this site._**

**_I hope you enjoy. I have tried in this chapter to put some Dragonball Z fact within this chapter before it all goes off on a tangent._**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing but some cats._**

* * *

Chapter 2

As Bardock enters his room, he looks around taking in his lounge and small kitchen area, glancing over towards to two doors on, one of which leads to the bedroom area and the other a small bathroom. Striding over to towards the bed room door he opens it and walks inside, there lying on the bed is his woman.

They were comrades initially and part of a five team purging squad. They were the best squad in the business, always taking on the missions which others hesitated to take. They had gained a reputation for their fearlessness when it came to impossible missions and they would take any challenge that was put before them.

They were on their way home after the eventful mission at Kanassa, while the mission was a success he had gained a several severe injuries. One of which was the damage he had sustained to his head. Maybe because of this Tora had asked him to make a promise, his best friend had asked him to watch out over Fasha if anything should happen to him. It struck him that Tora was being more than a little over protective to Fasha. He really didn't need any one on his squad that needed protection, they couldn't afford such sentimentality. No female was put on a squad if they were not able to look after themselves, besides Fasha had proven her worth many times and would gladly beat anyone to a bloody pulp who told her otherwise. Whilst he agreed at the time, he had thought that nothing would become of the promise he had made. This was before they left without him for that final fateful mission to planet Meat. It was because of that promise to Tora, was the reason why Fasha is alive today.

He had not realised at the time that they were even mates, or even that Fasha was carrying Tora's cub within her womb. Looking back on it now, it made sense why she tried to make him go and see Kakarot when he was first born. At the time though, he wasn't interested in going to see Kakarot. His comrades were going off to their next mission without him, and he felt that he should of been going with them.

He was still recovering from his injuries from planet Kanassa when his visions first started and what he saw greatly concerned him. He did not know whether they were just anxious dreams brought on by his feverous mind, but he couldn't shake the anxiousness that he was feeling, and he knew that he had to get to planet Meat before it was too late. Why, he would not want to admit. He wasn't sure if these dreams/visions he was having were not some form of delirium associated from his injuries. He had after all received a blow to the head. But he felt so uneasy about everything that he had to know for sure that he was not going crazy, and even though he tried, he just could not shake the anxious feelings within him.

As soon as he was able, he rushed off to the planet where his comrade's next mission was. Upon landing he found two of his comrades dead. With the sight of his fallen comrades, he quickly searched for Tora and found him dying, as he gathered his dying best friend in his arms. Tora spoke of Frieza's treachery and his intentions of destroying Planet Vegeta. During his final conversation with Tora, his friend then reminded Bardock of his promise and urged him to find Fasha as he feared for her safety. Honouring his best friends wishes he searched for her and when he found her, at first he thought she was dead. It unsettled him that he failed to keep his promise to Tora, but on closer inspection he discovered that she was barely alive.

Unfortunately he was not able to get them off planet as quickly as he wanted. Dodoria had attacked him before he was able to get them to their pod's. After a short battle, he was gaining the upper hand on Dodoria and the fight was starting to gain in his favour. That was until Dodoria launches he's special technique and blasts him into he's fallen comrades, where he loses consciousness. When he came too Dodoria was gone. It was then that he came realise that the visions he had while recovering from his previous injuries were not a form of delirium at all, but actual premonitions, visions of what the future would or could hold.

He then knew that he had to get back to planet Vegeta to warn the others of Frieza's plans, but as he turned to leave the planet he remembered that Fasha was barely alive before his battle with Dodoria. As quickly as he could made he made his way over to her and checked to see if she was still alive. He was amazed to find that she was and hanging onto life by a thread. He turned towards his fallen best friend and vows to avenge his fallen comrades. Taking Tora's blood soaked armband and dons it around his head. Taking one last look at Tora and nods he's final farewell, and then he quickly turns and picks up Fasha. Flying them both to his space pod and he sets the co-ordinates for the nearest base to where they can fully both heal.

Once recuperated from his injuries and waiting on Fasha to be healed, he gets in touch with his home planet to warn them of Frieza's treachery, but he is only mocked and scorned by those he attempts to inform of the impending doom of his planet. Seriously considering leaving Fasha to heal and head straight home to knock some sense into those that don't believe him, he is then assaulted with more visions of what will happen if he does. He would die with his planet. Whilst he is not afraid of death, he also made aware that Fasha and her cub would also die. As soon as Frieza realises that she is still alive, thus negating the promise he made to his best friend.

He then starts considering his other options, and with the aid of his visions he decides that there maybe a better course of action to take. One in which he and Fasha will survive and he would eventually meet up with his son Kakarot. As reluctant as his about this course of action, he is convinced that this is the best course to take. Before Fasha is fully healed he removes her from the regeneration tank, she is no longer in a critical condition, and so he is unconcerned about removing her to let her heal naturally, and he puts her in his pod. After deactivating the location chip of the pod, he then informs those at the base, that both he and Fasha are returning to planet Vegeta. This done he leave the base, and instead of setting a course for his home planet, he sets a course to a planet in the further most reaches of Frieza's grasp. Those at the base never even thought to check whether the pod did in fact return to Planet Vegeta or not, maybe it didn't help that there was a power surge with the bases computer systems. Which caused the computers on the base to fail a little before the time of his departure, but they never connected the dots or put two and two together.

They arrived at the new planet with no suspicion from any quarter about their whereabouts. They were probably presumed dead along with the rest of his people that were on Planet Vegeta when it was destroyed. The inhabitants of the new planet were friendly and helped both he and Fasha with the birth of her son, who she named after his father Tora. The cub did in fact resemble his father very much and he was pleased that he was able to keep the promise he had made to his dead best friend. They were both devastated over the loss of their home planet and of their kin. They both discussed and considered many ways of trying to avenge their planet and kill Frieza. But his visions always warned him against such haste, which would only result in their deaths, and over time he realised that patience was what he needed. Also as with time he and Fasha grew close and that closeness eventually turned into a more intimate relationship, both having a mutual understanding over the loss of their mate's and their home planet. He became a father figure of sorts to Tora and helped bring him up as his own.

* * *

He remembered back to when he first met with his son Kakarot and also with him Bulma.

Through his visions he knew when Kakarot and his friends where adventuring out in space in search of their materials, and also of their plans with what they were hoping to achieve. He had, had many visions of Kakarot and knew that one day they would meet. He also knew that they would not be going back home to Earth after their trip. He had made sure that he, Fasha and Tora was on the planet before they arrived to gather their supplies. After waiting a few days while they were on the planet, he made sure to literally bump into them. The sight of a surprised Kakarot and Bulma still brought a smile on his face. Bulma was easier going back then and readily accepted them on board their space ship, just because he was Kakarot's father.

So he, Fasha and Tora joined with the Earthlings on their travels, but he never spoke of the fate that he knew would befall Earth, not even to Fasha. Tora was 15, Kakarot was 16 and Bulma was only 20 at the time when the news of Earth's tragedy became known within the ship, and even he was surprised by Bulma's insistence of returning to Earth, and how fiercely she argued to return. He was thankful that her opinion was not shared with the rest of the crew that were aboard the ship. He let them continue on their ways for a while, before he suggested building the station elsewhere and had even hinted at where would be best to build the station. He also helped Bulma and her father with the construction of Orion, the station was everything that he had envisioned. He was amazed at how quickly Bulma took the lead and was surprised yet again with the speed and decisiveness that she took, she was a born leader. As always with time however, he eventually grew to care for them, as he cared for his fallen comrades that he left on planet Meat.

Moving over to the bed and sitting down, he feels Fasha stir besides him.

"Hey, how did it go at the meeting?" she asked, slowly stretching before rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Not well." He responds, rubbing his hand over his face before moving his hand across his neck to rub the back of his neck as he turns to face her.

"Why, what happened?" she enquires, leaning up on to one elbow looking towards his face.

He sighs and looking into her eyes "Nothing much, Bulma as usual did not listen before throwing a hissy" he replied, swing his legs up on to the bed and making himself more comfortable.

Scooting over the bed and placing her head on his shoulder she looks into his face smiling. "You should know by know that she always throws a tantrum, before her brain kicks in and she then starts to simmer down. What was reasons this time?" she asked curling her hand around his arm and giving it a squeeze.

"Prince Vegeta" he states.

"Ooh, what about him?" she asks puzzled.

Looking down into her eyes, "He is coming to Orion, and will be participating in the fight tournament." He pauses, before continuing "Bulma does not think we should try to get in touch whilst he is here. I tried to let her know that we should attempt to contact him while he is here, she obviously disagrees" furrowing his brow, and shaking his head at the situation. "I know that she will try to do something to make sure that Kakarot, Tora and herself are not on Orion for the duration of his stay at here. She thinks avoidance is the best option, but I'm telling you now, it is not the best option for her or the others to take. They all must be on Orion at the same time as he is, if not the consequences would be great."

Pulling her head back off his shoulder in surprise, she reaches out and cups the side of his face. "Why, what will happen?" she is almost too afraid to ask, she knows better than anyone to question something when Bardock is so decidedly against it.

Unwavering, as he looks into her face, deciding whether he should tell her or not, reaching out to the side of her head his fingers stoke through her hair as he lowers his forehead to rest on hers. Closing his eyes, he sighs as he focuses on his vision, "Bulma will take Kakarot and Tora to another planet whilst the tournament is on. After his shore leave on Orion, Prince Vegeta and his comrades will be ordered to purge the planet they happen to be on. There, a fight between them will occur, Prince Vegeta will kill Bulma, Tora will kill Raditz but he will get slain by Nappa. Kakarot will barely make it out alive, but not before killing Nappa and almost killing the Prince. Prince Vegeta will escape but will then seek vengeance on Kakarot, and Frieza will then have little to no opposition against him in the years to come." He summaries leaning his head back to see her reaction, she is lying there mouth wide open, eyes wide. "Now can you see why that cannot not happen, if they don't leave Orion, then they would be not be on that planet and they will not get caught up inadvertently in a purge." Reaching up to stroke her face, he softens his voice as he says "We must somehow convince them stay on Orion during his stay here."

"Fuck!" is all she can think to say, shaking her head to clear the dazed her expression, she muses over what can be done to avoid that terrible outcome. "You must tell her Bardock, and make her understand. We cannot allow this to happen." Flopping on to her back and staring at the ceiling.

Placing his hand at the top of her shoulder giving it a squeezing before sliding his fingers slowly down the length of her arm he says "I will not tell them of what may happen, I cannot, but do not worry. Kakarot has already expressed an interest in fighting against them in the tournament, I will just have to be more persuasive in getting him to join. I know Bulma will not leave if she does not have Kakarot with her." Leaning over her and placing a soft kiss on top of her forehead, before settling himself down beside her.

"That is true, but I will also aid in deterring her avoidance, in fact I think I could use that to my advantage in making sure she stays here, she is very prideful and I can use that against her." A sly smirk coming across her features, as starts planning the approach she is going to take against Bulma. She hears Bardock chuckles beside her as he says "Remind me to never get your devious mind set against me, although I knew you would be good for something" he playfully responds. Turning towards him she reaches over and slaps him on the head, before smiling, "That is why you like me and as you know I am good for more than just that."

"Yes, yes you are" he replies chuckling bring her face towards him kissing her.

* * *

Entering the cafeteria he notices Kakarot, Tora and Krillin seated at table and moves towards them. They look up as they notice him, "Dad!", "Father" the boys exclaim, a big goofy smile on Kakarot's face in acknowledgement and a nod from Tora.

"Kakarot, Krillin and I are just discussing the up and coming tournament, we think it might be interesting this time." Tora smirks "I think I'm going to join as well, if Kakarot is going to be in it" Turning to face Kakarot he smirks wider as he exclaims "Mind you, you better what out Kakarot this time, because I think I can you might have your work cut out next time you face me."

"Sure Tora," Goku smiles "That's the spirit, never give up, isn't that right Dad?" he asks his father, hearing Krillin chuckle besides him.

Holding his hands up as a sign of defence "Hey, don't get me involve, or I will knock both of you senseless if you are not careful." Bardock threatens. "Besides what does Bulma say about this" he asks.

"Pfft, don't know, don't care" replies Tora, as he continues to eat his food "she can moan, whinge and screech as much as she wants, she can't stop us if we want to join. Besides why should she?" he states. "Sometimes I get fed up with her bossing us around," his tone of voice raising to mimic Bulma "Tora you can't do this and don't do that," dropping his voice back to normal, he angrily announces as he huffs " It gets so fucking annoying. Who does she think she is telling us what we can and cannot do? Our fucking mother!"

"That sounds about right Tora, but she has always been that way even when we were kids, wasn't she Goku." Krillin replies.

"Aww, come on she means well and just looks out for us is all" Goku replies before shovelling more food into his mouth. Taking no notice of the glare that Tora sends him.

"You mean to tell me that you NEVER get pissed off with her bossiness, and she never thinks she can be wrong, boy is she annoying." Sending his food flying off his fork and into the air as he waves his hands about in an agitated manner.

"Yeap." Krillin simply agrees.

"Nope, it's just the way she is. She can't help being any more annoying than you can Tora." Goku states simply not even pausing between mouthfuls of food.

"Hmph" dropping his fork and crossing his arms over his chest, he looks towards his father. "What are you smiling at Old Man?" he snaps at Bardock.

Shaking his head and looking towards Kakarot he asks "Nothing, by the way where is Bulma?"

"At the labs, she said she wanted to go over what we picked up off our last mission." Goku replies.

"Well, I think we need to reschedule that meeting that we never had a chance to go over. I'll schedule it for the morning and then we best get back to Orion." Noticing Kakarot looking back at him nodding and Tora still sitting there with his arm still crossed. He lifts himself from the chair and he nods once towards the boys before leaving.

* * *

Down in the labs, Bulma is sitting at the computer, furiously typing away before pausing to check the data that this being displayed on the screen. "No, this can't be right" she whispers to herself. Double checking it again, to see if there is any error, but no she can't find one. "What does this mean?" Turning towards her paper work she starts flipping through the charts besides her. The information that she has just obtain from their last mission states that King Cold is no longer on his planet. It just doesn't make sense to her, he is rarely leaves his planet. "What is going on that we don't know about." She questions herself continuing to read the information trying to find any hint of what is going on.

Hearing the door swish open, she ignores the visitor to her lab as she continues with her work.

"Bulma, do you have a moment?"

Looking up she sees Bardock standing front of her, casually leaning against the side of her desk with his arms crossed. "Yeah sure Bardock what is it that you need?"

Looking in her direction he enquires "Have you gone through the findings of the last mission yet? Is there anything that we need to be concerned over?"

Frowning as she says, whilst her fingers scratch the side of her face "Yes, King Cold has left his planet, but I am not sure yet as to why? It just doesn't make any sense he never leaves so why now?" Carefully watching Bardocks face for a reaction to her news, he shrugs "Not sure either, maybe there's been some trouble at the Planetary Trade Organisation and he feels the need to be there."

"Maybe, but doesn't he get his son Frieza to deal with all the issues with the PTO?" she questions glancing back to the screen before looking back at him.

Reaching one arm up towards his face and his hand rubbing his chin, he contemplates before answering, "Usually, he generally leaves this sort of thing with his son. I know of someone that might be able to help with that information. Has Cold gone to the Planetary Trade headquarters?"

Looking back to her screen, she responds "Yeah he has, but he is not due there for another month. I managed to come across the message he sent to Frieza requesting that he meets him there."

"Good, that gives us time to find out what's going on. Is there anything else interesting at present we should be aware of?" He asks.

Still looking at her computer screen she reads, "A purge of planet Arlia has been ordered. This will take place over the next few weeks and no news of any new technology that maybe of interest at this time. His techs seem to have gotten a little complacent there." She smugly smiles "I know I wouldn't if I were them."

He scrunches his nose at the thought of Arlia being purged, he didn't like the bug like creatures that inhabited the planet, so he didn't consider it any great loss, but it was in this side of the universe and he did wondered who was doing the purge. He had a faint suspicion but didn't want to make any comment on it. Looking her over towards her and shakes his head at her conceited thoughts about her own technological abilities he states. "Very well, let me know if anything else comes up. I'm going to see what I else I can find out about King Cold's presence at the PTO." Pushing himself off her desk and making his way towards the door. At the door he pauses and turns back to her and announces "Oh and Bulma there will be a meeting tomorrow so we can go over everything and whatever else you may find. See you there at 9, and afterwards I think we should head back to Orion."

Turning towards him as he makes his way to the lab door she replies "Okay will do, see you in the morning then," she pauses giving him a small smile she continues. "have a good night." Giving him an offhanded wave, as he nods then turns and continues his way out of the room. Turning back around to her computer she continues going through what she can find. Not finding anything more that could be of use, she does her usual check on her systems, satisfied that everything is in order she turns off her computer.

Stretching her arms above her head she lets out a tried yawn, feeling her muscles pull in her back before relaxing the stiffness out of them. She decides that food, shower and bed were in order. As she rises from her chair and heads out back to her quarters to do just that.

* * *

_**Now most of the background of how each came to be here is out of the way, I can get on with the main story.**_

_**Sorry if I have bored you so far. I just wanted to put a little history in there.**_

_**Any constructive criticism welcome.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Not had any feed back from anyone as of yet, I just hope some of you are enjoying this. I will carry on regardless though. This story has been going through my head for a while now and I just had to put it down on paper. Maybe I should of just left it there.**

**Edited this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, just checked I still own nothing.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Jolting awake from the annoying buzzing of her alarm clock, she quickly reached over and hit the off button to the noisy contraption, before settling back down into the covers stretching her limbs. She knew she should get up and start her daily routine before heading out to the meeting Bardock, but wanted at least another 5 minutes or so to reflect on the previous day's events.

Though the previous day was not particularly eventful, it did bring up a few things that concerned her greatly, so much so that she did not rest easy that night, she had tossed and turned and just couldn't settle into her normal dreamless slumber. She just could not figure out why King Cold was to leave his home planet, she wanted to be prepared for anything and everything that may befall them and she did not like surprises.

Groaning audibly she rolled onto her back and raised her hands rubbing at her bleary eyes, before removing them and blinking in order for her eyes could focus on the room around her. As well as waiting for her brain to catch up with the fact that her body was in the waking up process as she stretch her limbs once again. She was never very good in the mornings and particularly didn't like morning meetings, why couldn't they have all the morning meetings at 11 instead of 9. The 9 o'clock meetings in her opinion was rather rude... yes, 11 o'clock would have been a much more civilised time for everybody. Despite her thoughts on the matter she decided to may as well get up and get this day started.

She threw the covers off her body, rising slowly and heads over to her bathroom where she opened the door to her shower, leaning in she turns on the water setting it to a nice hot temperature, before shedding her nightwear and removing the tie in her hair. Working her fingers through her hair as she untangles the braid and then rubbing her fingers through her scalp before shaking the rest of her hair out before letting it fall down her back, as it settles midway down her back. Moving towards to the shower she steps into as the hot spray of water feeling the hot water assaulted her body. Letting out a sigh of pleasure enjoying the soothing hot waters caress, before turning her back to the spray of water and leaning her head back slightly as she started to run her fingers through her water drenched hair, when she pauses for a moment as her thoughts drift to what Bardock had said about Prince Vegeta and the fact that he maybe coming Orion.

Even though she had never met the Prince before, his reputation certainly did precede him. By all accounts he was arrogant, egotistical, prideful, extremely aggressive and most certainly one of the coldest blooded killers in Frieza's ranks. She shuddered despite the hot water cascading over her at the thought of someone like him was coming to Orion. Sure they had many different types of people that came and went with no trouble or very little at least. Orion was good at distracting many and most seemed to even enjoy the entertainment and the facilities it had to offer. They all left relatively happy, promising to return, but they never had anyone of Frieza's top soldiers at their station before and it was this reason that worried her. She wasn't sure where this might lead.

"Kami!" she exclaimed, What if Frieza himself decides to visit, had he sent Prince Vegeta there so he could check it for him, what would they do if HE decided to come. They weren't ready yet for a confrontation with Frieza, "ugh!" screamed clenching her fists to her side. No, she reminds herself that was not what Bardock had implied he wanted to aid the Prince with hopes that HE could help us destroy the tyrant, but why? She really could not see what benefit a man like that could be to them even if he was the 'Prince of all Saiyans,' he clearly wasn't the most balance of people out there, and obviously his time with Frieza had changed him, perhaps he was even loyal to Frieza for all they knew.

NO! There was no way she was going to be on Orion while he was round, knowing her mouth she would more than likely get herself killed, she was bound to say or do something to piss off the volatile man, she knew she just wouldn't be able to help herself, nope... it's not going to happen. Now she just had to come up with an excuse not to be here, she really didn't want to meet him. If she stayed on Orion they were bound to bump into each other at some point, unless she stuck to her lab... No, the best option was for her not to be there. Thinking on it further she decided that perhaps it would be best if neither Goku nor Tora were here either, we don't need them knowing there is a few more saiyans in this universe and they are bound to get in a fight with Prince Vegeta or his men at some point knowing what Tora was like, hell even Goku would be up for it if he thought he would get a good fight out of it. Nor did she really didn't want them joining the tournament, that would be even worse. Now what could she do, tapping her finger against her mouth as she thought, the tournament was just over a month away so she didn't have to think of anything immediately, besides something would come to her, it always did.

Satisfied for the moment she quickly finished off washing her hair and scrubbed her body, before turning off the shower. Stepping out of the shower and flaring her Ki to dry off she continued with the process in getting ready for today's meeting. After brushing her hair and putting it in her favourite style of braid, as she glances in the mirror she decides to add some light make up to her features. Nothing to heavy after all she just wanted to look a little more presentable. Deciding on nothing more than some blue mascara on her eyes lashes and a strawberry flavour lip gloss to her lips, she then leans back from the mirror and looks at her reflection and nods... yeap that will do, no need to hide my beautiful features under took much gunk. She thinks as she heads over to her wardrobe to get change, pulling out a dark green outfit similar to what she wore the previous day, she dresses and clips the bangles into place turning them on before striding out of the door, deciding that she might as well go to the cafeteria to get some food.

* * *

Going up to the counter and grabbing a large helping of food, she turns to survey the canteen and spots Tora sitting at one of the tables. Deciding to join him she makes her way over to him. He looks up as she sets her tray down and nods in her direct in acknowledgement.

"Hi Tora" she greets him as she pulls out the chair and sits down, picking up her fork.

"Hey" he replies as he continues eating his food.

"So where is everyone?" she asks trying to make conservation.

He just shrugs, "Not sure, I thought Kakarot would be here by now" she rolls her eyes at him, he, Bardock and Fasha always called Goku, Kakarot she often wonder if Goku still got confused when they addressed anymore, he had initially to asked them to referred to him as Goku but they never did and she supposed Bardock being his father should be able to call his son by the name he was initially given.

"Yeah, it is surprising he isn't yet. He is usually here before any of us." Watching Tora nod in agreement, "Bardock mentioned that we were off back to Orion later after the meeting. Once we get back on Orion up for a spar later, I need to go down there to test out the gravity machines to make sure that everything is working perfectly, so you could help me out while I do the tests." Knowing the he would be up for it and seeing him smirk.

"That sounds like a good idea." He responds "I need to get some extra training in if I going to be joining the tournament."

Furrowing her brows at the mention of the tournament again, she asks "Not you too. I thought it was only Goku that was going to join."

"Nope, thought if Kakarot was joining then I may as well join in the fun too." Watching her shake her head at him, he lets out a small chuckle.

"Don't know what's wrong with you two you both can beat each other up anytime. You don't need some stupid tournament to do that." She huffs, poking at her food. Hearing the chair scrap next to her, she looks up seeing Goku she gives him a small smile.

"Hey guys." Goku smiles at them both as he takes a seat, picking his fork up a promptly attacks his food.

"Hi Goku" Bulma frowns at his eating manners, even though she really should be use to it by now.

"Hey" Tora responds to Goku, leaning back in his seat stretching as he gives out a low belch. Making Bulma swiftly turn her head in his direction scowling at him "Excuse you!" she states. "Your excused Bulma" he responds laughing as her face is turning red in anger. Watching as she huffs then continues to eat her food, trying to be delicate about the way she was eating. "Hey Bulma" he teases "Why are you pretending to eat like a lady, we both know you better than that by know." He just couldn't help himself as she stops eating glares at him while sending him a rude hand gesture before continuing to eat. "My point proven." Was his response laughing he rises from his chair and grabbing his tray. "I'll see you two at the meeting, and don't be late you know how my Father gets." As walks over and he deposits his tray on the side before moving leaving the cafeteria.

"Ugh, he can be really annoying" Bulma sneers not paying any attention to Tora as he leaves the room.

Goku laughs being reminded of a similar conversation with Tora only the night before "Yeah well it's just the way he is...huh." was his only response noticing that Bulma had left some food on her plate and he leans over slightly trying to snatch the pancake off with his fork. Suddenly Bulma's fork lands on top of his before he can snatch it away. Hearing her low growl he retracts his fork as she says "Goku?" he looks up and gives her a sheepish smile shrugging "What I thought you were finished with that." As her eyebrows knit together before she replies "You should ask before trying to snatch it off my plate."

"Sorry Bulma, have you finished, if so can I have your last pancakes?" Goku asks trying to redeem himself.

"No!" is her response, before she quickly stabs the remaining pancakes off her plate and shoves them into her mouth, chewing vigorously before sending him a triumphant smile as she swallows. "You didn't say please." As Goku groans and shakes his head. Chuckling at Goku's forlorn face, she slowly stands and pats him on the shoulder stating "Come on, we need to get to that meeting, besides when we getting back to Orion I'm sure Chichi will cook something nice for you." Seeing her friends face light up, she is unsure whether it is because of the thought that he is going back to see his wife or food. Maybe it was just the thought of his wife's food that cheered him up. Chichi was one hell of a cook.

* * *

Everyone was there at the meeting, as Bardock clears his throat "Well as you all know, Bulma and Kakarot came back yesterday from the mission. Bulma if you would like to start with your findings." Gesturing with his hand for her to continue, as she looks up towards him and then looks around at the faces of everyone at the table.

"Em, well we managed to get into the base undetected as we previously thought. The security at that base is ridiculously simple and we managed to break in no problem. Actually it was child's play really they do need to work on that." She boasted "After I hacked into their computers I was able to transfer my data watch program into the computers and managed to test it out to make sure that we would be able to monitor the any transmissions without alerting anyone's suspicion. It works like a dream by the way" as she preens over her genius. Tora rolled his eyes wishing she would just get on with it. "Now we can monitor all transmissions from the empires cybernet, as well we will be able to pick up any news of any new technology that Frieza's sadly lacking engineers or scientists make." She paused in case anyone had any questions.

"So what information have you been able to obtain at present then?" Was Tora's reply

"I was just getting to that, as far as technology goes there hasn't been anything new out since the introduction of the Ki reducing shackle. I have managed to create a palm device that will short circuit the shackle and releases the lock, if you should be unfortunate enough to get one put on you, so that won't be any problem for us, hopefully." She looks directly to Tora, and then looks around the table as she continues "The news which has concerned me is the fact that King Cold has left his home world and is headed for the Planetary Trade Organisation headquarters, from what I can gather he has sent word to his son Frieza to meet him there." Hearing a few groans from around the room. "I know it just isn't like Cold he hates leaving his home planet and I don't know why he feels the need to do so. I have discussed this with Bardock already and he might have more information on that than I do." She looks expectantly at Bardock.

Noticing the attention focus back on himself Bardock looks around he continues "I have asked a few of my sources, but no one is really sure about it either but there is a dispute going on between the two brothers Frieza and Cooler about territories. It might be nothing and it might all blow over once their father steps in, but we better keep an eye on it. One of my contacts works closely with the PTO and will let me know if this dispute gets out of hand and if the rest of us need to start worrying more than normal. What we really don't need right now is a territorial fight between the brothers." He states seriously.

"Do you think it is anything for us to worry about?" Fasha asks he knows what she means by that question. He turns to look into her eyes and states "I don't know yet, I'm just not sure." Was all he replied, seeing the uncertainty in his eyes she frowns and looks away.

"Oh man, this is just great." Krillin states as he slumps into his chair.

"Well it's nothing we can do about it at the moment until we know for sure, is there Dad?" Goku responds

"No Kakarot, I suppose not." Turning to look at Dr Brief who just shrugs at him, it always amazes him that Dr Brief rarely participates in discussions and it seems that things go over his head. But he is always proactive and it comes in the form of defence systems that he creates. Clearly showing that he is at least attentive while these discussions are going on, he admires the man's calm demeanour in these situations. "Well if there is nothing else to discuss, I suggest that we all get ourselves ready as we leave for Orion in an hour." Noticing the tension leave the room at the mention of getting back to what they consider home as everyone perks up at the thought and starts filing out of the meeting room.

* * *

"Come on Bulma we are all waiting for you" she hears Goku whine as she makes her way to their ship. "A girl has to make sure she has everything she needs. " She responds ascending the ramp of the ship.

"Yeah, be thankful that she stores everything in capsules Goku otherwise she might have gotten you carrying all her junk in." Tora replies.

"Oh shut up Tora, what do you know what a lady needs anyhow." She snaps.

"Just stating the obvious Bulma, you can't go anywhere without a case full of capsules. How many of those contain your beauty products, because you know you really need to make sure you have those ones." He chuckles.

"Oooh will you just shut up." she glares at Tora crossing her arms.

Chuckling Bardock says "Now, now children" hearing an hmph from both Tora and Bulma and snickers from Krillin and Goku. "Let's get going now everyone is aboard."

Bulma makes her way over to him and sits in the pilot seat beside him flicking on switches and checking the systems. "All systems go Bardock, no activity above us, opening landing bay doors." She says as they feel the landing platform rise.

Once the platform coming to a stop, he ignites the engines and the ship quickly leaves the platform. Looking down to make sure the landing bay doors are closed before turning the ship in the direction of Orion and engaging the thrusters of the ship. Bulma checks over the co-ordinates once more before rising from her seat leaving Bardock to fly the ship and makes her way to the restroom where everyone is seated.

Seeing her father and Fasha in discussion at one end of the room, she makes her way over to Goku, Krillin and Tora sitting on the sofa. Plopping down in the sofa chair besides them she turns toward the guys. "What's everyone up too when we get home?"

"I better go and see Chichi and Gohan when I get back, otherwise she'll kill me."

"Yeah she would bud, that wife of yours is scary." Krillin responds with a shiver at the thought of Chichi getting mad.

"Come Krillin don't tell me that you think Kakarot's wife is scary, she's a week female human what's scary about that. It's not as if she could do any physical harm to you is there?" shaking his head at his two friends. It was really absurd, Kakarot was one of the strongest men around, but to be frighten of his little wife that couldn't hurt him... well it just didn't make any sense.

"She might be a week female human as you call her Tora, but man I wouldn't want to cross her."

"Yeah Krillin's right, that frying pan of hers is lethal, I think I still have the bump on my head from last time." grimaced Goku, absently rubbing his head where the pan had once hit.

"You are both pathetic" he exclaimed, disgusted at the thought.

"Well Tora, I can see how you woo the ladies are you always this charming to them?"

"My charm oozes out of me, can't you see it Bulma?" Tora smuggly states.

"Ugh, they must be blind AND stupid to fall for any of your crap."

"I don't seeing any men falling over themselves for you, must be your wonderful personality that that men fall for... oops that's right... they don't." crossing his arms over his chest and sending a smirk her way. Watching as her face starts getting red at his comment. She was a very beautiful woman, however her personality generally had the men in Orion quickly making a quick exit as soon as their feeble chat up lines started to piss her off and then she would get annoyed. It really was quite amusing to watch.

Hearing Krillin snickering at his comment she retaliates "And what is it that you find so funny Krillin?"

"Huh! Emm... nothing" he shakily replies.

"Hmph" she says crossing her arms over her chest and placing her right ankle on top of her left knee bouncing it up and down.

"Away guys, I was wondering if you would be up for coming to the club tonight. It's been a while seen we have all been out." Krillin says trying to change the subject.

"Sorry, Krillin I'll have to see what Chichi says."

"Whipped!" Tora says, then makes a whipping sound with his voice, making gesture with his arm and hand as if he was using a whip, before snickering.

Rolling her eyes at Tora "Count me in, be nice to get out and have a bit of fun for a change. I've to head to the labs and training rooms first and this one" as she jerks her thumb in Tora's direction "Has volunteered to be my punching bag while we do a system check on the gravity machines in there."

"See charming as always Bulma, besides I never said I was going to be your punching bag. I thought we were going to spar." Tora stated, not liking her comment about using him as a punching bag. She wasn't that much stronger... okay she was, and she was also quicker than him, but females generally were quicker as it compensated for their lack of strength against the males of his species or so he was told. She also had five years on him, so she was bound to be stronger at the moment, that would change once he hit his prime so he wasn't overly bothered by it.

"Same difference and you know it." She smugly replies, giving him a smirk.

"Yeah right! After I show this female how a true saiyan fights. I'm up for coming out with you tonight, I'm sure the ladies are missing my presence at the moment." he preens puffing out his chest.

Bulma rolls her eyes "Dream on boy, dream on." Is all she replies getting up and making her way back to the flight deck to see how much longer it is before they reach home.

"Hey, Bardock everything okay up here." Stepping up behind him and leaning over his shoulder to see what has gained his interest. Seeing nothing of note she moves over and sits down in her chair checking the flight procedures and ETA, before turning back to Bardock. "Heard anything else that we should know." She asks.

"Nothing Bulma, sorry we are just going to have to be patient and wait to see what turns up for now." Seeing her frown.

"I know but I hate sitting around waiting on them to decide things... it just gets frustrating knowing that I can't do anything." She says scowling down at the computer. Really hating the idea of having to be patient about anything.

"I know it can get like that sometimes, but you have to remember patience is a virtue. No need for us to rush headlong into something that we don't what's happening, or even for something that we are not prepared for. It's just best we wait for now and see what happens." Bardock states logically.

"I know your right, Bardock... it's just... emm I mean... oh I don't know, just doesn't really feel right waiting for them, you know?" She tries to explain. Feeling Bardock's hand pat the top on hers as he replies "Please just trust me on this okay." Giving him a tight smile and a nod, he pats her hand once more before removing it, going back to the controls.

"Let everyone know we will be arriving in 10 minutes"

"Will do" as she flips the internal com to the ship to informing everyone how long it will be before docking with Orion.

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**

**Constructive criticism always welcome.**

**.**


	4. Chapter 4

**After my only review, I had thought about ditching this story and deleting it. I took a couple days away from it and edited chapters 1 and 3. Before deciding to continue, I may not be the best writer in the world but at least I'm trying. **

**If anyone is reading this far, its worth the headache of trying to put my idea into words.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

Chapter 4

Arriving at Orion they were greeted by Mrs Brief as they exited the ship, waving franticly in their direction, with a big smile on her face. As they stepped off the platform heading in her direction, she came rushing towards them, her high heels making tapping sound against the metal surface.

"Oh, Bulma! Honey! It's lovely to have you home. Did you have a nice trip?" she smiles, as she fusses first over Bulma before going to her husband and giving him a big hug.

"Yes, Mom the trip was fine. I've pick you up some new seeds for your garden." Bulma smiles towards her mother. Hearing her squeal in delight as she fishes through her capsules finding the appropriate one. In their section of the station her father had insisted on a large garden area to be built, specifically for her Mom. If there were two things in life that she loved to do, it was cooking and gardening and over the years it slowly grew with planet life from their travels. The garden area had become a beautiful oasis of planets varying in colours and variety, they had also integrated a few small animals and birds within the indoor garden. It was now a place many of her friends enjoyed and often came to visit and her mother could either be found in her kitchen or in the garden tending and feeding the animals in there, she was always eager to introduce new and beautiful planets to the garden.

Hearing her friends greet her mother as they walk off in the direction of lifts that would take them into the many different levels of the station. Turning her head in their direction she calls out "hey Krillin! What time are we meeting up tonight? And Tora don't forget to meet me in the training rooms... say in two hours." Watching as Tora nods his head as he in acknowledgement as he enters the lift leaving the docking area, then turning her attention back to Krillin.

"Emm, around 8 tonight, will that be okay." Krillin responds,

"Sure that's fine, see you then" as he waves then turns catching up with Goku as they leave.

"Oh, Bardock and, Fasha you must come over for lunch, I have lots of food so don't feel like you will be imposing." she hears her mother ask.

"Thank you Panchy, we will of course come for lunch." Fasha kindly responds, looking in Bardock's direction daring him to disagree.

Knowing that he is not getting out of this Bardock nods his head, as Fasha sends him a satisfied smirk. As much as he enjoys Panchy's cooking, her company however does tend to get on his nerves. She is always so damned happy about everything and a very strange woman in his opinion, No wonder Dr Brief seems to be so vacant at times with a woman like that at his side, he muses over. "Later then" as they too heads towards the exit, intent on going to check with what has been happening with Orion while he's been away.

Seeing as everyone was departing, Bulma decides to make her way to her office before heading off to have lunch with her parents. "I'll see you later, as well" as she gives her mother a quick peck on the check. "Just off to check on a few things and then I'll be up for lunch." Striding in the direction of the lifts, pressing the up button and waits for the lift to descend. Thinking over what she needs to get done before heading up to her parents apartments for lunch.

Entering the lift then pressing the button which will take her to the office and security areas.

* * *

Upon leaving the lift, she looks around at the usual hum drum of the everyday workings of Orion. Watching as few people mill about and listening to the low chatter within the main reception area. Walking through reception and responding to the occasional greeting from the staff automatically, heading in the direction of her office.

Once settled in her chair she turns on her computer, bring up the list of recent and expected visitors to the station, looking for a particular name. Not finding what she is looking for, she then goes over the registered list of applicants for the up and coming tournament, as she quickly scans through it she still cannot find the name she was expecting. Chewing slightly on her thumb nail as she slumps back in her chair. Bardock had mentioned that he expected them to be arriving on Orion and possibly joining the tournament, but she could not find any documentation to back up that fact, or even find when they were to be arriving on Orion. Bardock is rarely wrong about these things, so why couldn't she find anything about them coming. Scratching her head, she turns her attention to the data pad on her left as she picks it up idly scanning through her messages.

Not paying any particular attention to her messages, her mind starts to wonder, how can she make sure they are not on Orion when she has no idea when they or more specifically when HE is supposed to be coming. She wanted to have left Orion at least a day before they were expected, but if she didn't when they were coming, what was she going to do, or when was she going to make sure that they leave. She really didn't want to discuss this with Bardock as he may try and force her to stay or at least try make her change her mind. She didn't want to give him any indication that they wouldn't be around.

This was getting all too confusing and was starting to give her an headache, she looks up as she hears her door swish open to see her assistance approaching with a mug of coffee in one hand and clutching a folder in the other.

Smiling up at her assistant "Hi Gemma, what do you have for me to go through and has much happened while I have been away." Watching as Gemma puts her mug down in front of her, giving her a "thanks" as she picks up the mug and sniffs the aroma of the coffee before taking a sip. Enjoy the delicious liquid as she swirls it around her mouth before swallowing.

"Hi Bulma, nothing much really, I just have a few contracts that need your approval" Gemma replies, handing her the folder containing the contracts. Taking the folder and opening it, she pulls the documents out and she quickly scans through each one before putting the documents back and closing it, placing the folder back on her desk she asks "So, how have you been doing?" crossing her leg over her knee looking back up at her assistant.

Gemma sends her a big smile as she announces with a sparkle in her big brown eyes "Jules has asked me to marry him, and I have said YES!" she happily squeals.

"Really, that's wonderful news Gem, I am so pleased for you. That was a bit unexpected"

"I know, look." Gemma excitedly replies flashing her left hand in her direction and wiggling her fingers a little bit, there sits a small diamond ring on her finger. "It was so romantic," Gemma sighs bring her hands together and pulling them her towards her chest as she cocks her head to the side with a big dreamy smile on her face, "he took me out for a lovely meal, and during desert is when he gets down on one knee and asks me to be his wife."

_Oh brother, how lame_. Bulma thinks, not wanting quash Gemma's happy mod. "That's really emm... great!" smiling back at her assistant, not really sure what else she could say it was so typically cliché after all.

"Well Bulma, let me know if you need anything else" Gemma says as she skips out of her office.

Sighing at the thought of all the talk of weddings in the coming future from her assistant, she was a very good assistant despite her being nearly as air headed as her Mother and she was genuinely happy for them. Blowing a few stray strands of aqua hair from her face and rubbing the back of her neck, she decides to quickly go through the contracts before heading off to lunch.

* * *

"Bardock, Fasha, how nice of you to come!" Panchy smiles at her guests "Would you like tea, coffee or some other type of refreshments." She chirps happily escorting them towards the kitchen area.

"Water will be fine thank you." Fasha responds, noticing already Bardocks face starting to frown. She chuckles heading towards a chair and sitting down.

"Coffee for me Panchy, err... where is Dr Brief?" States Bardock looking around for the good doctor, hoping to engage him in some sort of scientific discussion in an attempt to ignore his wife.

"Oh he will be here soon enough, he never misses his lunch." Reaching up grabbing some platters and setting them down on the counter, before going over to the coffee machine pouring a cup of coffee and getting the bottle water from the fridge then pours a glass of water. Setting them down in front of Bardock and Fasha, they both mutter a thank you as she smiles at them. Going back to the counter to start dishing up the food on the platters, she hears her husband shuffle into the kitchen.

"Hi Honey" Dr Brief greets going over to his wife giving her a quick kiss before heading over to the table and sitting down with the others.

"Hi" she giggles turning around and putting the platters of food onto the table. "Where's Bulma love?" she enquires of her husband.

"I'm here Mom" Bulma replies before entering the kitchen and taking her seat as she waits for her mother to finish laying the table full of food.

"There you are sweety." She says smiling at her daughter as she puts the last platter down on the table and takes her seat between her daughter and her husband, happily watching as the others to start grabbing food off the platters and on their plates. She always did like to see people with a good appetite appreciate her food.

Looking up towards her mother with a small smile on her lips and then sliding her eyes towards her Father seeing him talking to Bardock already in a discussion over the next project that they were going to do. She hears her Mother start a discussion with Fasha about her garden. Glancing in Fasha's direction she notes, that she is as always polite around her Mother, being rather attentive to her Mothers prattle about the garden, even asking a few questions on the subject and not showing any annoyance with this discussion at hand.

Finishing off her food, collecting her plates and putting them into the sink, she turns "I'm off down to the training rooms." She informs everyone, "I promised to meet Tora there and wouldn't want to keep him waiting."

Seeing Fasha look up at her, "Make sure my boy gets a good amount of training in while you are there. Don't want him slacking off in his training." Fasha requests with a frown at the thought of her son not was not getting enough training time in these days.

"I sure will, you can count on that." She sends her a nod in response as she leaves the kitchen, hearing her Mother continue on about her garden and offering to show Fasha the new roses that have just come into bloom, as she leaves her parents apartment.

* * *

In their private training room Bulma goes up to the console to do a diagnostic check on the system while waiting for Tora to arrive. No one else but them uses this particular room so she is unsurprised that everything is still in perfect working order, but it was always best to check.

Placing her tool belt on top of the console after she takes out the capsule containing the training droids, pressing the button on the top of the capsule before throwing it away from her, hear a pop and small explosion of smoke she watches as it clears revealing her four new droids. Crouching down before the droids she taps a series of codes into them, as they start to hum to life.

As she rises, she hears to door to the room shut, looking over she sees Tora making his way over to her. "Got more new toys for us to play with... huh" he asks looking at the droids rise into the air awaiting their commands. Bulma had made the droids voice active and they were able to change the programme sequences on command.

"Yeap, made these babies are stronger this time, Goku blow the last ones up. The case integrity got compromised after 200 G's." She replied making her way back over to the console to start the gravity simulators. "We are going to start these off at 150 G's before upping the gravity level to 200. You okay with that." She questions, "Your Mom is concerned that you have been slacking off on your training, so don't want you to be in over your head." Stating smugly, seeing his face scowl back at her.

"My Mom knows nothing, just because I didn't want to train with her and Father the other day, she thinks I'm slacking." He replies waving a hand in her direction "Just turn the damn gravity on, you know I can easily handle it."

"Okay, if you say so." She can't help but taunt, turning the gravity on at 150 "You take the two on the left and I'll take the other two and let's see how these babies handle it." Each moving in front of droids, they then spend the next hour throwing differing levels of Ki at the droids on all the different levels each expertly countering the returning attacks, before raising the gravity level to 200 and going through it all again.

"They are working great at this level." Tora happily states deflecting a blast her way.

Bulma turns quickly sensing the deflected blast heading her way she moves to intercept it, but at the same time she feels her own blast come back at her. Phasing out of the way of Tora's blast, she then quickly snatches her blast as she spins around and throws it back at him. Watching smugly as her blast catches Tora off guard making him stumble backwards a little bit. "You really have to try better than that to catch me off guard, Tora!"

"Well it was worth a shot." He shrugs back at her, as she goes back to the console, shouting a command to deactivate the droids. He then feels the gravity rise again as he sees her quickly turn wearing a smug smirk on her face before she falls in to a crouch.

"Seeing that's the way you want to play it, how about a spar then." She says using her hand to taunt him, to come at her.

Falling back into his own crouch, sending his own smirk back before phasing out of sight and coming up behind her, clenching both hands together and raising his arms over his head intending the bring them down swiftly on her back. Before she phases from his sight and then he feels a kick to the gut, feeling himself flying towards a wall he quickly stops himself before impact and grins back at her. "Bring it on B, bring it on." As they proceed to try and gain the upper hand on each other for the next two hours.

* * *

Walking into the club and making her way over towards the bar she orders a strawberry margarita, then turns around looking into the Club for either Krillin or Tora. Spotting Krillin over on the side in one of the booths, she collects her drink plucks a strawberry off the side and dunks it into the sweet drink. She slowly sucks the liquid from the strawberry before popping the strawberry into her mouth, "Mmm that tastes good." Then Heads in the direction of Krillin, as he looks up notices her and sending a wave her way.

"Hey B, you look great!" He compliments with a slight blush, taking in her dark blue hipster jeans and red criss cross halter crop top showing just a little cleavage. Her hair had been left loose and she had curled her slightly spiky hair so it fell down her back in soft aqua waves. Looking towards her smoky made up eyes and glances down to her pouty red lips. Feeling himself starting to blush even more he quick averts his eyes, before she notices and beats the crap out of him.

Thankfully for Krillin she hadn't notice him stare at her, as she was busy looking around the room to see who was in that she knew and also trying to spot Tora. "Thanks Krillin." She offhandedly remarks, before turning her attention on to him. "No Goku then?" she asks dunking another strawberry in her drink.

"Nah, he said and I quote 'Chichi say's that he has spent enough time with us over the last week and he needs to be spending more time with her and their son.' I don't know why she just didn't come with him, she knows she's welcome to." Picking up his beer and taking a swig.

"Oh, that's Chichi for ya, she was a lot more fun before they got married." Seeing Krillin nod in agreement, picking up her glass and having a sip from her drink. "Tora not here yet either I see, he might still be licking his wounds from the beating I gave him earlier."

"Hn, I never got a beating, see still here and undamaged." Sneers Tora as he places his beer on the table before taking a seat, looking in Bulma's direct seeing her roll her eyes "Besides I got the better of you on more than one occasion."

"As if!"

Not wanting these two to start arguing about who beat who up Krillin interjects "Hey, did you hear that Yamcha's been seen going to those aerobics classes again." He snickers, "Oh man, you would at least think he would come down to the training rooms with us, he isn't that bad."

"Oh please, Krillin he couldn't last 5 minutes in 50 G's, not alone the levels we go through." Bulma responds scrunching her nose up of her ex-boyfriend. They went out together for about 3 years before Bulma call it off. She was 17 when they started going out and thought it was pretty cute that he would get all flustered and start blushing whenever he was around a girl. It took him 6 months to just be able to hold her hand without blushing, it was ridiculous, and when she tried to hug him, he almost had a heart attack. It took 2 ½ years before he was even able to have sex with her and then it was a monumental disaster of blushes and fumbling. She still remember their first time, watching him as his face slowly became red at the sight her naked and even more stuttering as she unclothed him. That was even before the fumbled attempts of trying to put a condom on himself, she got feed up in the end and snatched it from him and rolled it on him herself, while he lay there not saying a word blushing furiously. The act of sex itself only lasted 5 minutes, if that, before he rolled off her and lay panting by her side, she looked over at his satisfied face thinking, so this is it, this is what all the fuss about sex is about, she couldn't say that she had enjoyed it, she could had a better time by herself. She was not impressed, thinking that it would only get better with time she said nothing about it to him, as she didn't want to hurt his feelings and everyone said that their first time wasn't that great... right! But after many repeated episodes of their first encounter, even though his blushing and fumbling was down to a minimum, she decided that his cute mannerisms that she liked about him at first quickly were becoming annoying, they had been together for a while and it was getting old and tiresome pretty fast. This eventually was made worse as his attitude started to change around the guys and he started becoming cocky, resulting in a massive argument when he tried to lay down the law to her, telling her what she should and shouldn't do and that ended the relationship. She wasn't some meek and timid female looking up to her big strong boyfriend. Snorting at the very idea of it when she felt and elbow tap into her side.

Turning her head sharply to the perpetrator she sees Krillin smiling meekly at her "You spaced out on us there B, are you alright?"

"I'm fine thanks, what were you saying?" she asked hoping to steer the conversation off her.

"We were commenting on Yamcha's pathetic training, but I guess you were thinking of more pleasant experiences with him... eh?" Tora laughs.

"Not bloody likely."

"Aww come on B we all know you have a soft spot for him you were together for quite a while. You never know if you play your cards right you might stand another chance with him." Tora goads further.

"Knock it off Tora, that is one relationship I am certainly glad that came to an end, could you imagine it if we were still together, I would of probably strangled him by now." Taking another sip of her drink, "besides, we didn't come here to discuss him now did we" noticing Tora eye's flicking over to a group of girls across the room and sending them his sexy smirk. Turning her head to watch the girls to see them start giggling, she can't help but giggle a little herself at their exchanges. Oh boy, it was ridiculous how the girls would fall over themselves, made her glad her wasn't human if that was all it took.

Smiling and sending the girls a wink, his smirk gets wider as the girls giggle a little more, picking up his glass taking a drink and draining it, then replies to Bulma "No we certainly did not. I'm gonna get another drink, either of you two want one." As he rises from his seat, hearing them both responds with sure he heads over to the bar, which just happens to be where the girls were.

"What do they see in him?" Bulma asks Krillin.

"Apart from tall, dark and good looking... ooh I don't know B." Looking back towards his friend seeing him talking to the girls and wishing he could be confident that way.

"Emm... "she contemplates as she looks over and studies him, sure he was tall, with a nice tan skin colour with a body that was quite large and had lots of muscles, his black hair was cropped short on top giving it a spiky effect and he always tied his remaining hair back into a ponytail at the nap of his neck. He had a rather long face with a sharp jaw line and she supposed he could be considered quite handsome as his features were typically saiyan with slanted eyebrows and dark eyes. She just didn't get it though, she supposed it was because in her head she still remembered the annoying kid he was when he first meet her and Goku. Her feelings were towards him were the same as she felt for Goku, she was the big sister to the two of them, and she was very protective of them both.

With a sigh, she turns back to Krillin, and notices him looking a little down, one hand fiddling with the rim of his glass and his elbow leaning on the table with his hand cradling his chin looking towards his glass. "Hey, did you forget that there will be a karaoke." Knowing how much he loved to get up there and sing, causing damaged to the ears of those that heard him. But he enjoyed it and besides she had come prepared with some ear buds to mutt the sound once he took to the stage, not that she would ever tell him that. Seeing his expression perk up at the thought of being able to sing, they both lean back in the seats letting the rhythm and base of the music wash over them.

"Hey, come on you two let's get up there and dance, no point sitting here like wall flowers." Tora urges them as he places the drinks on the table.

Taking a quick look at each other, they nod and rise from the seats to join Tora as they head towards the dance floor. Once on the dance floor the friends dance and laugh with each other, laughing when Krillin doing his bit with Karaoke segment of the night and Tora occasionally slinking off to dance with one girl or another.

Seeing that Tora's had left once again as he once again pursues yet another female, Bulma turns towards Krillin and notices a small pretty brown haired girl trying to gain his attention. She raises an eyebrow towards him and gestures in the direction of the girl that's been trying to get him to notice her. Also seeing that Krillin is starting to get a bit flustered by the girl's attention she all but shoves him towards the girl as she leaves him to it, and she leaves the dance floor.

Turning her head once to look back at them to make ensure that Krillin has ran off, she is satisfied to see him still there dancing and talking to the pretty girl. Turning her head away smiling, she heads back towards their table intent on having a drink. When she suddenly comes to a stop as she feels someone grab her arm, spinning her head towards the person holding her arm, clenching the fists ready to punch to the face of whoever it is that thinks they can touch her is such a manner. "Oh it's you." Is all she says shrugging her arm free.

"Hey Babe, don't be like that... your looking hot tonight." Yamcha winks at her suggestively.

Groaning in annoyance, at her misfortune of not being able to go out at least for one night with having to put up with his crap of trying to flirt and get back together with her.

"Thanks" is all she decides to respond as she turns and heads back towards her table. Hoping that he will get it into his thick skull that she is longer interested in him. It's was one of the reasons she found it hard to remain friends with him, as he just persisted regardless of whether he had a girlfriend at the moment or not. She did try and remain friends, but always found that she wanted to punch his head in after an hour of his company. Seating down in her seat and picking up her drink taking a big gulp, before she sees that he takes a seat at her table looking rather pleased with himself.

Sending a glare his way she decides to cut him off before he starts, "WHAT! Do you want?" she threateningly asks, pleased when he suddenly stiffens at her tone, his smile faltering a little bit.

"Well I came over to say hi and ermm... see how things wh-where go-going with you." He eventually stutters nervously scratching at his chin as he blushes a little.

_Oh hell, he still hasn't changed much in the 8 years since we split up_. Rolling her eyes at him, she decides to at least try and be polite, even though his behaviour is already starting to grate on her nerves. "I'm good, how's things with you? Is that your girlfriend over there?" She gestures in the direction of pretty blonde glaring daggers her way, watching him as he adjust the collar of his shirt and nodding.

"Yeah, that's emm... Trudy." Taking a nervous glance at Trudy before looking back to Bulma, "I err... better be off, nice seeing you again B." As he gets up and quickly scurries over to his girlfriend.

Sipping her drink more happily now observing Yamcha and Trudy have a brief exchange before he slings his arm around his girlfriend and they leave the club, _phew that was easy this time. _Glancing around the club once again she is pleased to see Krillin is still out on the dance floor.

"Hey B, was that Yamcha I just saw leaving this table." Tora motions his head in the direction which Yamcha left, as he sits down grabbing his drink and finishes it in a couple of gulps. "Still trying... huh?" shakes his head at Yamcha's ball less attempts of trying to win back Bulma. Simpering around her whenever he could in hopes of regaining her favour, but only effectively pissing her off more. He really should know better by know that was no way to win her back, she certainly wasn't that teenage girl that he previously went out with any more.

"That blonde his was with is his girlfriend, so hopefully I won't have to put up with his usual crap for the moment." She sighs gazing back in the direction of Krillen, she smirks "Lookie who pick himself a little girlie tonight." She points beaming wide, as she turns her attention Krillin's way, hearing Tora's gasp.

"WOW! How the fuck did he managed to pull that off... not bad, she's quiet pretty." Tora say's in surprise.

"Oh just a little shove in the right direction, I guess." She grins towards Tora. "You didn't get lucky tonight, huh?" she further questions.

"Sure did." Jerking his thumb in the direction of a beautiful red head talking with some of her friends, "Just came over to let you two know that I'm heading off." He says smugly sending her his mischievous smile, as he gets up from his seat.

Smiling back up at him, she nods in acknowledgement "Play safe then. Later" she responds watching as he goes over to the red head, whispering something in her ear as she giggles nodding then links her arm through his then they both leave the club.

Finishing off her drink she decides to leave, catching Krillin's attention she gives him the thumbs up before gestures that she is leaving, he gives her a laugh and a quick wave goodbye.

* * *

Over the next couple of weeks everyone settles back into their routines, Bardock and Dr Brief working in their labs. Goku, Tora and Krillin training with the former stopping for essential food breaks, while the later two causing mischief wherever possible. Fasha had taken a sudden interest with the indoor garden helping Panchy whenever she could, but still ensuring that she keep up with her daily workout in the training rooms.

Bulma? Well, she was everywhere, in the labs, training rooms, the garden and on occasion she could be found in her office, in her bid to keep on top of things. The tournament was a couple weeks away and Bulma had a plan. As all her attempts to make Goku and Tora leave with her before the tournament had failed. She had been at her whit's end, she had tried, bribing them with food, begging, threatening and even flattery but everything that she came up with didn't work. Much to her frustration, she wasn't getting anywhere so she had decided to just kidnap them, stuff them in the ship and when they wake up they would be off Orion with the controls on lock down and heading towards the planet she had picked out for them to go to while they were away from Orion. It was a small planet a little more than a day's travel, the inhabitants were friendly and it was also a good place to trade.

Perfect! Now she just had to knock them out before she could get them on the ship. She had thought of putting a mild tranquilliser in their food but didn't want the risk of them catching her do it, so she came up with the idea a stun device hidden in her hand with the ability to knock them out for over four hours. She would make some excuse to get them to be on the ship so no one sawing her carrying them and then use the device to knock them out. Remembering the unpleasant experience at having tried the device once herself to make sure it worked, she woke up lying flat on her back on her bed and noted that she had been out for two hours and that was only on the moderate setting.

Part of her frustration though, was she was not sure when would be best to leave. Nothing in Orion databases suggested he was coming to the station at all. But she didn't to leave it to chance anyway, Bardock always had a uncanny knack when it came to these things, she also didn't want to leave too early, otherwise they might make her return to Orion before the tournament starts. She had decided to leave a couple of days before the tournament and that way by the time they got there it would be too late for them to return in order for them to join, ergo making it pointless in returning straight away. It couldn't go wrong... nope it was perfect. Everything was in place and the tournament was just under two weeks away, so she making sure she caught up with everything that she had to do before leaving.

Everyone wondered what she was up too, as they noticed her going around Orion with a happy smirk on her face. It always did make people nervous and rather cautious to be around her when she was in this mood.

* * *

Slowly coming to his senses as the sleep induced status wears off his mind and body, he hears the beeping sound of his pod indicating the arrival of their destination. "What an ugly planet" he states as he looks out of the window of his pod to the planet below which is an ugly brownish red colour. _Why would Frieza want this pitiful planet is beyond me_, he wonders. Turning on is scouter he contacts both Nappa and Raditz.

"Idiots, wake up were are due to land in a hour." He snaps, wondering why he still put up with those two buffoons.

"Err, I'm wake my Prince." He hears Nappa's reply, the grovelling moron always did grate on his nerves.

"Eww, what a ugly looking planet." States Raditz, Vegeta roll his eyes at Raditz similar observation. "What's the Arlians like?" Raditz continues to ask.

"Bugs like creatures." He hears Nappa's reply, as he scrunches up his nose, he always dislike bugs assignments as they were always more trouble than they were worth.

"It doesn't matter what they are like Raditz, they will all be dead soon enough." He states.

"Yeah, but if they are bug creatures that means it going to take forever to flush the little bastards out of every hole. What did we do to piss Frieza off this time to get this shitty mission?" Raditz continues to moan.

"Quit your whining Raditz, they aren't strong there's just lots of them." Vegeta sneers. "Just get yourself prepared before we land." As he turns off the scouter not wanting the listen to either of their incessant chatter any further.

Thinking he should just blow up the planet from orbit and not even bother to land on the disgusting looking planet, he was sure that Frieza was testing him on this one. The last time he didn't stick to his orders exactly, landed him the regeneration tank for a couple of days. With a sigh and a shake of his head he decided that he had to at least land on the blasted planet even if it wasn't worth his time.

* * *

Adjusting his white gloves, as thinks over the pathetic creature that he had just slain, King Moai, how utterly pathetic this king was. He couldn't believe that the insect had the audacity to think that he could double cross him, HIM! Of all this stupid things the disgusting insect could have done, the pest had the audacity to actually think that his prized champion Yetti could destroy HIM! He just couldn't get his head around the nerve of the stupid insect. The idiot deserves to die, just from stupidity alone.

As they leave the throne room, he looks to Nappa and Raditz and informs them to get ready to leave immediately. They both look at him confused, but at least they know better and refuse his orders. Once out side he scans over the brown rocky landscape with the deep purple sky, with such a putrid smell hanging in the air that he just couldn't remove from his nostrils at the moment. It was even more disgusting close up than what it was from orbit.

As they make their way to their pods Nappa asks. "Why are we leaving without finishing the mission, my Prince?" Stopping to look at Nappa, he shouts "Did I say we weren't going to finish this mission, I do not want to be on this disgusting rock any longer." He sneers, making Nappa gulp.

"No, Sir you did not."

"Then stop asking stupid questions Nappa, as you can see, there is nothing of worth on this planet. We are going to leave and blast the useless disgusting rock into space dust and do the Universe a favour." He states.

"Yeah, we should have done that from the start, Prince Vegeta." Raditz responds.

"Shut up Raditz and let's go." Quickly stalking off in the direction of his pod, he hears the other two quickly following behind, thankful that they are no longer making any further stupid comments. He had about enough of them for one day and if they continued he might be force into blasting them.

Following behind Prince Vegeta, Raditz looks back at Nappa and mouths "What's up with his arse?" Nodding toward in the direction of Vegeta, Nappa's just shrugs, but he says nothing more and continues to follow his Prince.

The pods ascend into the purple sky before pausing just in the outer most reaches of the orbit, Vegeta opens his pod and starts preparing enough energy to ensure that the blast obliterates the planet. Quickly sending his energy down into the planet he starts laughing menacingly as he sits back into his pod and closes it. Yes he should have done this in the beginning, at least then he wouldn't have had to deal with those disgusting creatures. No matter he was not going to waste any more of his time on this and really didn't see why the planet should be saved, there could be absolutely no profit from the sale of this planet, may as well just obliterate the ugly eye sore.

Feeling in a slightly better humour he turns on his scouter "Right you imbeciles, seeing that we have finish this mission early. I've decide that we start our vacation a little early." Hearing a small yes coming from Raditz, he continues "Set your pods coordinates to go to the nearest space station we have training to do." After each mission they would set their pods to the nearest base or space station and train before getting sent to the next mission.

Turning to the controls on his dashboard he set his scanner to do a quick scan of the nearby systems for the location of the nearest space station. Seeing it come up with a station called Orion he punches in the codes to travel to this station. He couldn't remember hearing much about this place, but it was fairly close to where they were and he may as well see if the training facilities were up for much, if the weren't they could spend a couple of days there before heading back out again to find better alternatives.

"Which one, my prince" he hears Nappa ask, grumbling once more about the idiots he had to associate with he shouts "Orion you stupid idiot." Yes, Nappa was exceedingly lucky he couldn't blast him at the moment. All the idiot had to do, was do what he had just done to find out where they were going, why he was surrounded by idiots.

"I've heard some good things about that place, the food is supposed to be good, nice training facilities, and the women are supposed to be very easy on the eyes... I can't wait." Responds Raditz eagerly. "They even have fight tournaments, I wonder if they will be one when we are there."

Rather surprised that Raditz had heard of this station and not him, but then again he never really paid too much attention to the gossip among the soldiers or workers within Frieza's bases or ship. "Yes, yes Raditz let's wait and see shall we. Even if there is a fight tournament I won't be joining. I seriously doubt there will be anyone there worthy enough to match my fighting ability, but you two idiots are free to enter and beat the weaklings to a bloody pulp if you wish."

"Thanks, Prince Vegeta, how long will it take for us to get there." Raditz responds eagerly.

"Four days" Vegeta replies turning off his scouter and settling back into his seat crossing his arm over his chest. He wonders if the training facilities on this station are even worth the trip, oh well he would have to wait and see. He didn't really want to be training anywhere near any of Frieza's training bases if he could help it. Frieza would be informed of he's current strength and power while was there and he just didn't want the lizard to know the power he was gaining. Hence the reason why he was trying out the training facilities on near by space stations on his travels. He needed to further enhance his training, under Frieza's radar, he needed to ascend and then Frieza would die. A smirk coming to his face as he closes his eyes letting the sleeping gas lull him in to sleep imaging Frieza's broken body underneath his boot.

* * *

Bardock suddenly jolts awake from his sleep grinning, his vision had changed. Something had happened making his Prince come to Orion sooner that he could have predicted. There was no way Bulma would be getting off Orion before he came now. He knew she was up to something, her very demeanour had told him that, but he had the suspicion that she wasn't going anywhere until couple of days before the tournament. He certainly wasn't going to inform her of this of this change of events. She hadn't asked him anymore about Prince Vegeta's arrival since their meeting back at the base and he hoped it stayed that way.

Feeling Fasha stir besides him, he feels her reach out to him and asks if he is okay.

"Oh yes, yes everything going to be fine." He's smiles for once that his visions are not of a impending disaster or bereavement.

"Have you had another vision." She hesitantly enquires.

"Yes, Prince Vegeta will be arriving on Orion in four days." Leaning back on his pillows with his hands behind his head.

"So soon, I thought he wouldn't be here this early." Taking in what this could mean to Bardocks previous vision, grinning back up at him.

Nodding he agrees "I thought he wouldn't get here until the day before the tournament, but no he is on his way now as we speak." He says smiling.

* * *

**Thank you for reading**

**.**

**.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

He was on edge he had been since he woke up this morning, because he knew that today was the day his Prince would be arriving. With that thought in mind he had stretch his senses to the far as he possible could within the reaches of the space around Orion. He wanted... no needed to know exactly when the Prince was arriving. He had to make sure that he was the one to greet them and no one else. He visions had changed since that night four days ago, but there was not one certain future that stood out. Whatever happened today he knew would be the deciding factor on how it would continue, it was the fork in the road and who knew which would be the best path to take. At the present he could only grasp on to one thing, and that was, that he MUST be the one to be there when they docked at Orion, but that was only his gut feeling telling him that and he never went against that.

"Bradock you seem distracted today. Is everything okay?"

Lifting his head up from the plans that were in front of him, he turns towards Dr Brief. "Yes, everything is fine." He says looking back down towards the plans that he had been looking at, but not really seeing.

Stroking his moustache and looking back towards Bardock, Dr Brief thought that he was just not with it today, "well you have been staring at those plans for the last 15 minutes, but if you say so." Getting out his electronic cigarette from his pocket, fiddling with it in his hands an moment before raising towards his mouth and inhaling, letting the vapours swirl inside his mouth before pulling a face. _Gah! Just not the same as a real one. _Bulma had insisted that if he had to smoke in the labs, then he better use an electronic cigarette or he might blow the lab up.

Looking once more to Dr Brief, watching the orange glowing light from the end of the white stick which is propped against his lips, he chuckles. "See your still using that thing!"

Pulling the hard metal away from his mouth and looking down to the white stick with an plastic orange end, he sighs "Yes, Bulma insists that it is better for me, but it is just not the same as smoking a real cigarette... feeling the warm smoke caressing your lungs." He sighs trying to resist the urge to root around for his packet of cigarettes. Bring the white stick towards his mouth again and inhaling. "No, it is just not the same!"

"Well at least you're giving it a go, that's a step in the right direction. Those cigarette don't smell very nice." He says, watching Dr Brief nod and returns looking over his calculations for the upgrade to the air recycling unit of the station.

"Yeah, I hear the same from Bulma. I think these calculations are complete now. All we have to do is start installing the new parts into the units. It will save 20% of the energy that we currently use as well and giving cleaner air... " as he trails off mumbling to himself, sucking heavily on the electronic cigarette.

"Good, we can start preparing for the upgrade, we will divert the system here." Walking over and pointing to an area on the map "so there is little disruption with the air supply within the station and we make the upgrades, and then divert the main supply back once it's completed." He says, as he double checks the schematics of the station to ensure that this is most efficient process.

Just as he starts to turn towards his desk is when he suddenly it, that slight ping in his senses as he feels the higher power levels approaching rapidly towards the station. He estimates that he will be arriving in about an hour. Taking a deep breath before making his excuses to Dr Briefs, he heads his way up to the offices in order to prepare everything for their arrival.

* * *

Dodging the punch coming towards his face as he ducks and prepares to counter the attack with a right hook, he pauses... as he suddenly gets distracted when senses alert him to a three high power levels coming towards the station, pausing he shouts. "Tora! Hold up, do you feel that?" a smile coming onto his face, as he watches Tora pause and concentrate and then his face turns into grin as he too can feel the approaching power levels.

"Yeah I can, one of them has a really higher power level. Do you think it's them?" he says, looking back at Goku's smiling face. "Kakarot why are you smiling one of them has a power level that can match yours."

"Yes I do thinks it them, we need to get in touch with Dad." Goku excitedly says with the anticipation of fighting against someone with a power level that maybe higher than his.

"Right... Father!" Tora shouts into the speaker of his ear piece communicator and waiting for Bardock to respond. "BARDOCK!" he bellows once again into the mouth piece.

"I heard you the first time, BOY!" he hears Bardock snaps back at him "What do you want? I am rather busy at the moment."

"Kakarot and I can feel some high power levels approaching Orion." He pauses as he waits for a response.

Hearing Bardock sigh before he exclaims "I know, I'm just getting a few things sorted for them and then I will greet them in the landing bay."

Listening to his response he asks, "Its Prince Vegeta and his squad then. Do you want us to be there with you when you greet them" getting concerned for his father.

"NO! You and Kakarot get cleaned up, and then head up to the main Plaza and wait for me there."

Not really liking this idea he further questions "Are you sure."

"Yes! I'm sure, I will see you up there in about 40 minutes." Hearing Bardock turn off the communicator before he has a chance to question him any further, looking back to Goku he repeats what Bardock has just informed him as he shuts down the gravity simulator and they make their way towards the changing rooms to shower and change.

"Well if we are meeting Dad in the Plaza, let's get something to eat while we are there. " Goku cheerfully replies.

Shaking his head at Goku still wanting food at a time like this, but cannot see a flaw with the logic of it. "Yeah, gives us something to do while we are waiting I guess." He says as he nods in agreement with Goku.

* * *

Turning the final screw into place and closing the lid on her latest droid is when she feels the approaching power levels coming towards Orion. She suddenly jolts and snaps her head in the direction in which the levels are approaching. "Shit!" she exclaims starting to get flustered as they quickly approach. "Shit! Fucking shit!" she whispers to herself as she rapidly starts moving towards the door.

Her brain is now on high alert as she starts to ponder her next course of action.

'_I need to get off this station and NOW!' _as heads towards the lifts. Deciding to initiate her plan immediately. She wants to be out of there as quickly as she can, _'I've got about 30 minutes or so before they arrive, hopefully I can get the boys to join me by then... or that could take too long.' _She reflects,"Shit!" seems to be all that is in her vocabulary at the moment. Impatiently hitting the button for the lift, "come on you stupid thing... hurry up!" she states getting agitated. Once the lift arrives she quickly enters and starts smacking on the button to landing bay 4, waiting for the doors to close. "Oh for fuck sake... hurry up and close will ya." She sneers getting further annoyed, feeling that everything seems to be determined in slowing her down.

Pacing inside the lift while it makes it's decent she quickly decides what she is going to do "If the guy's won't come straight away then... what am I going to do." Rubbing her temples trying to ease the stress, looking up to the number display she decides. "If they won't come... then I'll just have to leave without them." She finally decides.

Exiting the lift at landing bay 4 she runs towards her ship and quickly gets in and closes the door behind her, "Right... I've got about 15 minutes to get out of here." She notes.

"Oh and where exactly are you headed Bulma." She hears a voice behind her as she suddenly halts in surprise.

"Fasha! What are you doing here?" she turns stunned, while inwardly she is repeating 'shit'. Panic starting to rise within her. Behind her sits Fasha casually in the pilots chair looking towards her giving her a slight glare.

"I heard a little coward was trying to make her escape and run away. Tsk... tsk." Fasha states sternly, waving her finger in a reprimanding manner towards Bulma.

Opening and closing her mouth not sure what to say, before getting highly insulted by being treated like a naughty child, she rises head and firmly announces "I'm not a coward and I sure don't know what you mean... how dare you say that I that am." She says her voice rising with resentment at being insulted, as she glares crossing her arm over her chest in defence.

Fasha slowly leans forward and places her elbow on her knee cupping her head with her hand "Are you sure about that, because it very much looks like it to me." She smirks.

Flinching slightly at the insult, she places her hand on her hips and leans forward. "No I am not running away... I err... I was just... emm... checking on the ship and thought I would head over to base and check up on things there." She flusters before congratulating herself with coming up with a reasonable excuse to be getting off Orion without looking cowardly.

"Bullshit and you know it!" Fasha sneers leaning back once again in her seat. "Nice try though, but we both know the reason, now don't we." She states giving her the chance to tell the truth.

Bulma starts loosing the feel of panic as her anger replaces it with at being called a coward takes over her. "And what, pray tell is the reason... huh!" As she straightens up and crossing her arms once again tapping her foot.

Her gaze never leaving Bulma's she pulls a sly smirk as she slowly says. "I thought that you were trying run and hide like a coward... because Prince Vegeta will be arriving very shortly. Why you would want to leave though is beyond me unless you are a coward. Are you afraid of our Prince, Bulma?" She chuckles.

"What... No! Of course not, what gives you a stupid idea like that?" Bulma nervously replies. "As I said, I just wanted to head over to base, I'm NOT running from anyone." waving her hand in the air in a dismissive fashion.

Feeling the landing bay jolt with the impact of the space pods, Fasha smiles smugly and rises from her seat. "Oh that's alright then... because if I'm not mistaken they have just arrived." She says as she approaches Bulma before stopping in front of her crossing her arms "and besides, didn't you know that this ship is scheduled for a full maintenance check starting today. " She watches Bulma's eyes widen. "So that means Endeavour won't be able to fly anywhere for the next three days while it's being carried out." She pauses once more as she saunters over to the exit of the ship and presses the button to open the door, Bulma's eyes following her every move mouth gaping open a little, "You can check if you want," as she gestures toward the control system of the ship. "But you will find that THIS ship is on lock-down while maintenance is in progress, therefore it won't be able to fly until the maintenance is completed. " She smirks as she exits the ship laughing softly.

"WHAT!" as Bulma rushes over to the controls of the ship to see that full system maintenance has been initiated with no means of it being overridden, she quickly types the override commands into the console, but knowing that it was futile. She had installed the lockdown of system herself, as she didn't want others tampering with the system once maintenance had started. She had programmed it to ignore any attempts from anyone trying to start the ship. Never thinking that someone would use her own systems against her. "BITCH...? FASHA... YOU ARE THE MOTHER OF ALL FUCKING BITCHES!" she screams at the top of her lungs, before slumping into the pilot seat and putting her head in her hands, breathing heavily _'that fucking bitch'_ she sighs shaking her head as she sulks, contemplating to rectify that little problem after this.

* * *

Awaking to a beeping sound from within the pod, he slowly stretches his limbs within the confined space, as the sleeping gas was filtered out and his brain clears from the fuzziness of the prolonged induced sleep. Shaking his head slightly and blinking getting his eyes to focus, as he looks towards the small speck that is the space station, idly noting the gas giant planet that he has just passed. Leaning forward towards the pods controls he turns on the communication system of the pod. Then leans back and folding his arms as he takes in the quiet of the pod as he watches the station become larger into view. The station is the shape of an elongated spinning top with triangular points at the top and the bottom of the sphere, lights glowing in different parts of the structure.

He tunes out the chatter coming from his scouter of Nappa and Raditz, his thoughts turning to the more agreeable subject of his training and hoping that this station has decent enough training facilities to meet his needs. When he is interrupted from his thoughts from the signal coming through the communication system from his pod indicating a transmission coming from the station, he leans forward and accepts the call. "Approaching space pods, you are now entering Orion's space please state the nature of your business." He snorts at the person on the other end of the transmission before gruffly replying "Vacation" deciding the person on the other end is an idiot, as if he would tell them if he was coming to destroy the place. "Very well Sir, please allow us to guide your pods into landing bay 4 and enjoy your stay here on Orion." Say the overly polite feminine voice. As he grunts an affirmative and flips the switch on the pods allowing the station the take brief control of the pod and guide him in.

Feeling the pod land he takes a moment to scan the area for any high power levels within the vicinity and is surprised to find a few high power levels, one of which is not too far from where he has just landed. As the door to the pod slowly lowers he steps out of the pod and looks towards the power level, when he is taken aback at seeing a saiyan standing there with his arms cross waiting for them.

"Bardock!" Nappa says surprised.

"Father?" Raditz enquires, rather bewildered.

Vegeta watches as the one called Bardock turns his head towards Nappa and Raditz and nods a greeting in their direction before turning back to him and slowly makes his ways towards him. Coming to a stop just before him and bows "Prince Vegeta, welcome." A sly smirk forms on his face at being greeted by his proper title. "Bardock, I did not expect to find a saiyan here, is there any other saiyans on this facility that I should be aware of?"

Bardock smirks as he replies, "Yes my Prince. There is five saiyans living here on Orion."

"Five?" he exclaims in astonishment, his mind going blank at the information he has just received, before he quickly regains his composure and asks. "Well where are they?"

"I will introduce you to them shortly, my Prince." Bardock informs, "If you would like to follow me, I have arranged for accommodation to be prepared where you can refresh from your travels and you will find appropriate change of attire within the apar…"

"FASHA... YOU ARE THE MOTHER OF ALL FUCKING BITCHES!" As he pauses by the sudden interruption and flinches at the high pitch feminine scream coming across the landing bay from a ship. Bardock smirks and looks in the direction where the screaming female was heard.

They all turn their heads in the same direction and see a female approaching them with a satisfied smirk upon her delicate features and a tail wrapped around her waist. Making eye contact with Bardock as her smirk turns into a chuckle and shakes her head slightly before she turns towards Vegeta and bows. "Welcome Prince Vegeta to Orion." As she straightens and stands besides Bardock. Vegeta is even more flabbergasted at the fact that there is at least one female saiyan that resides here. He had been a child when he last saw a female of his species he had never thought that he would ever see one again after the destruction of his planet.

Hearing Bardock chuckle he turns his attention back towards him. "Well, my Prince shall we." He says motioning once again towards the lift waiting for Vegeta to take the lead. He lifts his head high arms crossed as he purposely strides towards the lifts. The idea of getting cleaned up and sorting through his thoughts did sounded rather appealing at the moment.

As the others followed behind their Prince, Bardock turns towards Fasha and nods back towards the ship asking "Do I want to know what went on in there?" looking upon her smug smirk.

"Oh not much, but I don't think Bulma appreciated being grounded at the moment." As she give a hearty chuckle thinking of the look on Bulma's face when she was told of her predicament. She turns to Nappa, "General, what happen to your hair, did you lose a bet and have to shave it off?" she enquires as Nappa huffs.

"No Fasha, I think it makes me look distinguished." He remarks as a large hand glides over the top of his smooth scalp, as Raditz sneakers beside him. "Shut up Raditz."

"Yeah right…" he comments then looks towards his father. "I am surprised to see you here Old Man. How did you end up here?"

"Long story Raditz," he says as the lifts arrive and they enter and Bardock pressing the button for the accommodation level for the more distinguished guests that come to the station. "I'll take you to the apartments that will be for your use during stay here on Orion. There you can get cleanned up and refresh your attire. I will meet you down in the main Plaza so you can acquire some nourishment, before I show around the station." As he watches the prince scowling in front of him, taking note of his posture and trying to read his mood. Once the lift comes to a stop, they all exit except for Fasha.

"I'll see you later." She as she looks directly at Bardock before she nods in Vegeta's direction "My Prince" taking her leave as she leans forward and presses a button on the lift and the door closes.

Bardock turns to his Prince, "This way." As his Prince follows him down the corridor, looking all around at his surroundings, before stopping in front of a door while Bardock moves over to the control panel and taps in a code. "I have just instructed the door control to open to your own access code, if you could input your code, then no one but yourself will have access to this room during your stay here." Moving out of his way, allowing him to input the code, "When your room needs cleaning there is a maid bot in each room that will come out and clean while you are away." Bardock continues as the door to the apartment opens.

As he enters the threshold of the room Bardock announces "Once, you are refreshed, please meet me down on level 15, in the main Plaza, there you can have something to eat if you are hungry or we can continue with a tour of the station. I am assuming that you will be interested in our training facilities while you are here." Bardock clarifies as he turns towards Raditz and Nappa "This way, your rooms are over here." As he moves further down the corridor, as the door behind him closes and he moves further into the room. It is larger than he is used to and is comforted that the colours of the room which are mainly blue and grey in varying shades with flashes of gold here and there. There is a large comfortable looking bed in the centre of the wall to the left and the sheets are white with a blue grey comforter over the top of the bed. A little in front of the bed is a two seater couch in similar colours to the bedspread with a couple of cushions placed at each end. To the right and in front of the couch there is a large black screen hanging on the wall above a dresser with a form of communicating device resting on top of it. Not too far from the dresser is another door that he assumes is the bathing chambers and on the other side of the door he notices a wardrobe. In front of him there is a large window looking out into space with a small table and two chairs either side. Pleased with the accommodation so far he opens the wardrobe and sees a selection of bodysuits, tops and bottoms for his use. Heading towards the door he decides to have a much needed shower.

Standing under the hot spray of water he leans his hands on the cold tiles and lowers his head as the changing the waters direction as it continues to cascading down his back. His thoughts swirling, he never expected this when he decided to come to this station and he really didn't know what he should think. To say that he was surprise to see Bardock standing before his pod was an understatement. He knew of Bardock's reputation as a child and he also knew back then that Bardock was rumoured to be close in power level to his father. He scoffed at the thought, as if any third class could be higher than his father.

Never had he come across any other saiyans on his travels, let alone finding out that there is five residing within this structure. He was used to the companionship of Nappa and Raditz and he didn't really know how he was supposed to act around five more of his subjects. Not that he really cared, he would still act as he normally would and nothing would ever change that. But he still had yet to meet with the other three saiyans that were here and he was curious to know what they were like and if any of them would useful as a training partner for him, or at least last longer than Nappa or Raditz. They were pitiful in that area and he quickly beat them to a bloody pulp.

This was place though was getting more interesting as time went by, as smirk form on his strong features. Now he could only hope that the training rooms adequate for his needs. Hearing the growl of his stomach, he quickly finishes scrubbing his body before stepping out of the shower, flaring his Ki as he walked towards the wardrobe to dry himself and choosing a dark blue bodysuit before putting on his recently cleaned armor. He then heads out of his quarters to meet up with Bardock to eat and then to finally see the training rooms.

* * *

Exiting the lifts he pauses as he takes in the aesthetics around him. Most stations that he had been on did not make any effort to make the meeting area of the station comfortable in anyway. They were often dirty and crowded and nothing like this wide open space with a lot of humans quietly milling about, there were no fights going on, or blood still lingering on the floors.

He notices Bardock, Nappa and Raditz sitting at a table eating with a younger version of Bardock and another he has never seen before, but judging that he has a tail wrapped around his waist he must also be saiyan. _So that's four out of five on this station then. _As he idly glances around to see if he can spot the fifth saiyan that is said to be here. Not seeing anyone worth noticing, he returns gaze goes back towards the table and the younger version of Bardock is looking at him before he turns his head and say's something to Bardock who nods and stands from the table, turning and walking his way.

"Prince Vegeta, would you like to eat before I show you to the training rooms?"

Looking back at Bardock he grunts and heads towards the dining area and takes the vacant seat besides Nappa. "This is my son, Kakarot" Bardock says about his look alike, "and the other is Fasha's boy, Tora." He indicates towards the unknown saiyan. As both men look towards him and he notes that the one called Kakarot seems to be sizing him up as if trying to gauge his power level and he glares back at him. Kakarot returns his glare with a small but knowing smirk, which instantly irritates him. Deciding to just dismiss him for the moment he looks at the spread of food on the table and decides to dig in. He can put the annoying upstart in his place later in the training rooms.

"Brother you were telling us about the fight tournament coming up, are you and Tora going to be joining, not that either of you would be much competition for us." Raditz laughs.

"Oh please." Tora responds before Kakarot has a chance of replying, "Just because we don't have our full power out on display like you guys, it don't mean that we aren't strong." As he waves Raditz remark off dismissively.

This immediately catches Vegeta's attention, but it is Nappa who questions. "What are you talking about boy?"

Tora proudly continues, "We suppress our power level when we are resting like now and we also don't need those scouters attached to our ears to know who strong a person's power level is."

"Why would you suppress your power level?" Raditz enquires, puzzled by the idea.

"Call it a home advantage, why should we show our enemies our true power level." Tora boasts. "Anyone of us can teach it to you if you are interested." He offers, pleased and eager to show off that there is something he knows that his Prince and comrades don't know.

"I'm sure if any of you idiots can do it, then it cannot be that hard to learn." Vegeta sneers at Tora as he glares at him. _Who does this little shit think he is mocking?_ As he sends him a warning growl, for good measure and inwardly smirks as Tora flinches from the harshness of his glare. He makes a mental note to ask Bardock about that later, it would be a useful trick to have, as he always hated having to rely on the readings of the scouters for power levels. Lowering his gaze and continuing eating his food.

"GOHAN! Get back here RIGHT NOW!" as another screeching female is heard. Vegeta wonders if every female in this place does nothing but screech, recalling the other screeching female he heard earlier that day. Suddenly a small child lands in Kakarot's lap and he Watches as Kakarot lean back laughing and ruffling the small child's head.

"Gohan... what have you done to upset your mother?" Kakarot questions the child softly.

"Nothing Dad, honest I just wanted to come and see you, do you think you can take me to the training rooms later?" the child asks.

As Vegeta notices the child's tail swinging back and forth behind him. _So this is the fifth saiyan Bardock was on about.._. he looks disgusted at the half saiyan child on Kakarot's lap. _What he should have said was four saiyans and a cur'sah." _ He thinks, disappointed at what Bardocks meant by five saiyans on the station. Bardock should of known better than announce that there was five, when one was a cur'sah , perhaps he has grown soft while living among these humans. Looking around he could see many reasons why this might be so.

"Gohan!"

He notices a small dark hair female approaching them and stomping her way towards Kakarot, she pauses besides Kakarot and glares towards both the child and the father. She is rather plain in his opinion and had noticed many slightly more attractive females already on the station and he was puzzled as to why Kakarot would put up with such behaviour from this female.

"Aww Chi, don't be like that, Gohan just wanted to come over and say hi." He Smiles up at the woman, one arm around his son and a hand scratching behind his head, giving a small nervous laugh.

"No Goku! He needs to get back to his studies." She exclaims folding her arms over her chest and taps her foot.

"But Chi, he is only 4, give him a break."

"No, Goku no, being only 4 is not an excuse to neglect his studies." She affirms, taking her son by the hand. "Come on Gohan, we need to get going." Gohan reluctantly removes himself from his father's lap looking back at his father with pleading eyes.

"Will train later son, you better go with your mother now?" Goku smiles affectionately, watching as Chichi takes a couple of steps before pausing and turning back to him.

"Have you seen Bulma, she was supposed to start teaching Gohan the sciences, but she was not in her lab?" Chichi snaps her head in Bardocks direction when she hears him chuckle.

"No Chichi, I have not seen her," Bardock responds as she raises an eyebrow in question "but I DID hear her down in landing bay 4 earlier." He smirks Fasha had briefly told him what had happened on her ship and could only imagine the look on her face. It did bring up a rather amusing picture.

"Well any idea where is she now, or has she left Orion again." As if it was a regular occurrence that she would just up and disappear without telling anyone. This was partly true, she did just leave at a moment's notice, but she usually informed someone of her whereabouts.

Bardock just shrugs to her question, even though he knows that she hasn't left.

"Emm... I can sense her up in her apartment Chi." Goku thoughtfully replies.

"Hmph, come Gohan lets go and find Bulma." As she turns and tugs at Gohan's arm a little before quickly heading in the direction of the lifts.

"Man! Kakarot I have said it before and I will say it again... your whipped." Tora proclaims as he bursts out laughing, also hearing Nappa and Raditz chuckle a little while eating their food.

Vegeta having enough of this foolishness and satiated his stomach, he shakes his head in distaste and focuses his attention back onto Bardock. "Come Bardock and show me your training facilities." He orders as he stands and looks back other occupants at the table. "Nappa, Raditz come it's about time we started our training." Looking towards Kakarot and Tora he sneers "I'm not sure if you two fools will be worth it, but you will come as well I might be in need of a couple more punching bags." He was intrigued by Tora's earlier claim that they could hide their power level and wanted to know if it was in fact true.

"Hey, Kakarot." He hears Tora say whisper to Kakarot "doesn't he remind you a little of Bulma."

Goku cocks side head to side a little in thought and says "Yeah now that you mention it, he does a little."

Appalled at being likened to female that he only heard briefly when he first arrived, he was determined to show them how wrong they were. As if he, the mighty Prince of all Saiyans could be compared to what he could only assume was a human female that he had not even met. _Pfft_, the audacity of it made his blood boil. Deciding then and there that he certainly was not going to take it easy on these two new idiots, even though he had no intention ongoing easy on them in the first place was beside the point.

* * *

Down in the training level of the station, he reflects on what Bardock had informed him about their use of gravity simulators in their training to help build up strength. He acknowledged the benefits of training in higher amounts of gravity, and was perplexed that no one had thought to put this knowledge into training before. He was intrigued about the benefits that this type of training could do for him. He was being escort down a corridor towards seven doors. On the doors each had a number on it indicating the level of gravity for each room, starting with, x0 gravity and going up in increments of 10 until x50 gravity and the other door that has 0–x100 gravity on its door. Motioning to that particular door he demands to know the difference of this particular room.

"That one is where you can set the level of gravity in the room inside to any level from 0 to 100 times gravity, the others," he motions to the other six remaining doors "are set at a fixed gravity that cannot be altered." Bardock declares as if is this is obvious.

Deciding that this particular room was the one for him, he did not want to be changing rooms just to be upping the level of gravity for his training. He walks towards the door and enters into a small area with a large perspex window spanning most of the wall in front of him with a door on the right side. Beyond the window there is a large area for training and metal shelves beside a console on the right, on the shelves there are some metal spherical shaped objects placed on them. Walking inside the room and heading towards the objects he picks one up and inspects it. "What is the purpose of these?" He demands.

"They are sparing droids, designed to absorb and reflect your energy back to you at differing levels of speed." Bardock says.

Now this was more like it, not only could he train at high levels than he had previously, he didn't have to rely on anyone to get a full workout if these droids were as good as Bardock seems to believe. Placing the droid back on the shelf he goes over to the console and sees the idiot proof instructions on how to operate the machine. Flashing a quick grin of malice towards Nappa and Raditz he set the dial at 60 before hitting the engage button. Suddenly he feels the pull of 60 times gravity and manages to stop his knees from buckling underneath him as he hears both Nappa and Raditz grunt in pain and collapse to their knees. The others he distastefully notices do not seem effected by the change in gravity. Feeling his body quickly adjusting to the pressure he turns towards others and says "Which one of you two morons would like to spar against me first?"

Kakarot is quick reply before Tora has a chance, "I will Vegeta." His smile leaving his face as his body falls into a stance with a steady glaze fixed on Vegeta.

Taking this as his queue, Bardock then decides to leave the boys and continues his way out of the room. While Nappa and Raditz still struggle to remain standing and Tora moves over to the side of the room to allow Vegeta and Goku room to spar.

* * *

Lying in bed later in the night, he allows his body to relax and feels his muscles almost sigh with the relief that they are suddenly given and in response they convulse and pulse beneath his skin. With only the slight training that he had had that day he could feel the energy turning into strength within those muscles.

The training rooms was more than adequate, actually they had been a surprise as well as many other surprises that he had received that day. Kakarot had surprise him as well and he was disgruntled to realise fairly quickly that could almost match him blow for blow. He could only put that down to the fact that Kakarot was more use to the gravity level they were sparing at than he was at the time, but once he mastered 100 times gravity he was sure that the grinning fool would be no match for him. If they had met on the battlefield he was positive that he could defeat him easily.

He had determined that he was going master 100 times gravity by the end of the following day. There was no way he was going to let a third class idiot get the better of him, just because he was not use to the gravity level they had spared in. He was going to make full use of the sparing droids that were provided as well, so he could train alone without any interruptions or whining from Nappa or Raditz about the gravity level of the room. They were not going to slow him down in accomplishing his goal, they could either train in whatever gravity his chose or they could train in one of the lesser gravity level rooms. He could now understand why there were fixed level gravity rooms and was please that at least one of them could be adjusted to his liking.

Yes today held and lot of surprises for him and he would take all that he could that the training rooms would provide for him.

Determined to have an early start and to continue with his training. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, thinking that there couldn't possibly be any more surprises that this station could hold for him, of that he was sure.

* * *

**_Thank you for reading._**

**_._**

.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Usual disclaimer I own nothing._**

* * *

Chapter 6

"Urgh" she grimaces as she scratches out yet another design and tosses her note book on her table. _It's just no good I can't concentrate_. She was still annoyed by what had happened the previous day and still extremely pissed off with Fasha. So much so that she had decided to stay in her apartment for the remainder of the day and here she sat on the floor with her back against her couch as she tried to sketch out her ideas, but she was so agitated that it was proving fruitless.

She had not slept much the previous night and had awoken early in the morning. She glances at the clock noticing it reading 6.00am she had been up for two hours already. She just was not in the mood to create or design anything at the moment in fact the only thing she felt like doing was beating the crap out of someone. The thought of staying out of their way for three days while she waited for ship to be ready was beginning to piss her off and still had another two to go. She wished she had built a gravity room in her apartment and then she would be able to train the frustration away, but no, yet again she didn't have the foresight of this predicament.

She picks up her mug of herbal tea off the table and sips the warm liquid, closing her eyes as she tries to allow the soothing drink relax her body and leans back with the mug between both her hands inhaling the smell of the sweet smell of the liquid in a extra attempt to relieve some of her agitation. Taking another sip of her drink, _I'm not a coward, don't care what Fasha says, if I don't want to meet with them that should be by choice... right. How dare she imply that! _

Glancing towards the clock again, should she chance it and head to the training rooms? She wanted to train and she didn't like being stopped in doing what she wanted. Beside's those that usually uses the training rooms was either still asleep or having breakfast at this time of day, it was rare that they were in use before 8 am. She would have no problem getting to her training room without being noticed... _okay now I'm being paranoid, why would anyone care? I've done this millions of time before without any bother, so why should anyone take notice of me now.._. _Bulma you are just acting like an idiot, now quit being pathetic and go and train, _she scolds herself.

Getting up off the floor, she dusts off her backside and walks towards her bathroom. She was already sick of this and it hadn't been 24 hours yet and wasn't going to hole herself up in her room like a child any longer... she wasn't going to anywhere near them, so why was she getting so worked up about it. It was really stupid and she would laugh if she heard of anyone doing the same thing. She was no coward and hated the thought that the others would think of her in such a way, and they would if she stayed in here. She finally decided, that she was going down to train and show them that she didn't care who was on Orion, nothing would stop her from doing what she wanted.

Stepping into the shower she quickly washes her body and hair and then goes into her bedroom to get dressed. Not really pay much attention on what outfit she chooses, she just grabs the first garment to hand and puts them on. She heads back into the bathroom and quickly brushes her hair and pulls it up into a high ponytail and leaves the few stray strands that fall free, she couldn't be bother with her usual braid that she wore and decided it would just have to do. She really didn't give a damn about anything at the moment and she almost left her apartment without cloaking her tail. But as she glanced in the mirror one final time before she departed her apartment, she noticed that her tail was visible around her waist, cursing her absentmindedness she quickly corrects that error.

Marching toward the lifts with a purpose she stops in front of the lift and hits the button and waits for the lift to arrive. Once in the lift she begins to pace just wishing that the lift would hurry up and getting there and hoping that else no one enters will enter the lift on another floor. She was in no mood to see anyone and didn't want to be stuck in a lift with someone for even a short duration at the moment.

Arriving at the training grounds she is relieved at the sight of her training room and so far so good, she had not come into contact with anyone. _See, I was just being stupid... there was nothing to worry about._ A small smile gracing her lips, as she strides towards the door, feeling a lot happier now her goal was in her sight.

A few paces before she reaches the training room door she hears the chime of the lift to her right she glances briefly in that direction and notices a small man exiting the lift. She really doesn't care who he maybe or why he is in the training rooms this early in the morning. It wasn't of any of her business, nor did she care. Her only focus at the moment was getting to her training room so she could start to train some of her frustrations way. She does however feel the eyes of the intruder watching her as she stops before the door and enters the code to her gravity room. She does not acknowledge him and as soon as the door opens she continues into the room and the door closes behind her. Once in the room and away from prying eyes, she feels a little creeped out and decides to lock the door, as she doesn't want any interruptions while she trains... or at least that was what she told herself.

Obtaining a few droids and setting them on the floor and continues onto the console and she sets the gravity to 250, closes her eyes and takes in a deep steadying breath as she feels the pull of the gravity. Opening her eyes and commanding the droids to initiate training sequence 3, as she falls into a stance and powers up to commence her training programme. _Yes, this is just what she needs_ and she begins to take her frustration out on the droids.

* * *

He awakes at his usual time, feeling for once at ease and refreshed. There was no one here that gave him any cause to be concerned, and it was a strange feeling not having to watch his back constantly, this could only aid in his training. His mind could truly focus on the only thing that mattered to him and that was getting stronger. With what he had already seen, the training rooms could provide him with enough challenges to aid towards his ascension. He had already decided that he was going to stay here longer than he had previously anticipated. Originally he thought of staying maybe a few days or even a week before he would get bored and move on. Like he had at other space stations that he had frequented, but this place was certainly different.

The other saiyan's that lived here did not really interest him, other than the occasional spar... yes he was surprised at first and it did settle his mind a little just knowing that there were a few more of his people still alive in the Universe despite of how useless they seem to be, well the younger ones were. Bardock was a different matter and the old warrior deserved at least some respect. He had heard many of his exploits as a child, about how he would always request the most difficult of missions. The man did not shy away from any challenge, and he thought of the similarities between themselves. How he ended up here was a mystery and he would ask the old warrior when he found the time.

Deciding to start his training immediately he gets up quickly showers and gets dressed in a pair of black shorts and black tank top, having no need of his armor he leaves it in the wardrobe. As he enters the lift he decides he will not leave the training room until he had at least mastered 100 times gravity. He would not be satisfied with anything less.

As he leaves the lift he hears foots steps and looks over in their direction, where his eyes are greeted with a rather pleasing sight. A female walking across the room, her posture is of confidence and her stride purposeful and holds an air of presence and determination about her. Her long bluish green hair is bound high behind her head and sways with her movement, a few strands of her hair has escape the binding and frames her face, as she quickly glances his way before turning her face forward and continues on her way. She is absolutely gorgeous and he takes the time to admire her figure. She is of a small stature that is pleasing to him, with a lithe body and he can make out the small muscles within her exposed solar plexus that flow beneath her skin as she moves. Lowering his gaze down to her nicely shaped toned legs, and he is disappointed of the skirt that covers her thighs from his view. She is a beautiful creature indeed and he watches her until she disappears behind a door.

A smirk gracing his features he turns in the opposite direction to that of the delectable female he has just seen and makes his way to the training room he was previously shown. He allows his mind to briefly have few carnal thoughts about the female. Deciding if he gets the time and the situation arises, he may be inclined to grace the female with his presence in order satiate his more basic needs. It had been awhile since in had participated in such activities.

Coming to the door of the training room, he dismisses all thoughts other than training. Entering the gravity room he picks up a droid off the shelf and actives it setting it down on the floor and going over to the console turning the gravity up to 80. Taking a few moment to accustom to the gravity level before commanding the droid to initiate the training sequence 1 wanting a light warm up before he cranks the gravity higher. He experimentally throws a week energy ball at the device and watches as it absorbs the energy before quickly throwing it back to him. Forcing him to block the attack or let his body absorb the energy. Pleased with how the device works he quickly gets into combat mode and starts firing many energy balls towards it and feels the adrenalin pumping around his body in response to his own energy being deflected towards him.

After about an hour he decides to add another two droids into his training curious how they would react with each other and increases the gravity to 90, feeling that 80 times gravity was no longer hindered his body. So far he was impressed with how his training was going and in less time that he thought he would be up to and using 100 times gravity.

Two hours later, he was training in 100 times gravity. Battling against five droids at their highest setting. Totally enjoying the challenge these droids gave him. This was by far the best training he had done in a long while and now he didn't have to wait for Raditz or Nappa in order to get a decent spar. Not that they provided him with much of a challenge but at least he was able to knock something around for a while. But with these droids it was like he was sparing against himself and they certainly didn't slow down with fatigue. Yes, this type of training was much more appealing and would certainly allow him to get stronger and a lot faster than those other two idiots would have if he only continued to spar with them. His only desire now, was if the gravity room could go higher than its current maximum limit. When he took his break he would seek out Bardock and enquire about the possibility of it getting raised higher.

* * *

He had been training for over twelve hours when his stomach had started to grumble making him aware that he needed nourishment. But before he would comply with the needs of his stomach he would find Bardock about raising the gravity level in the room. Now that he was use to training at 100 times gravity he felt the need to get the gravity raised. It couldn't be that difficult to add another 100 times gravity to the room.

Turning off the gravity and leaving the droids where they had landed, he retrieves his top that he discarded earlier and pulls it over his torso and heads out of the room.

The area was far busier now that it had been earlier when he had started his training and he notices Kakarot coming out of the door that he saw that gorgeous female earlier go into. Kakarot looks at him and puts on a big stupid smile on his face and waves in his direction, calling out his name. He is almost tempted to ignore him when he realises that the fool might know where his Sire is. Deciding to wait as Kakarot approaches him.

"Hey Vegeta hows your training going?" Kakarot cheerfully enquires, as he comes to a stop just before him.

Deciding to ignore him, he folds his arms over his chest, turning his head in his direction, "Do you know where I can find Bardock?" he asks deciding not to waste any time on idle chit-chat.

"Why is something wrong with the training room? Because if there is, there are technicians that would be able to fix it for you, they are in that room over there." He says as he points towards a door.

Vegeta glances in the direction of the door which reads maintenance department on it. Well at least he knew where to go if it breaks, but that was not what he was after. "No I do not require any technician at present," getting annoyed and glares at Kakarot. "I want a word with your Sire, now do you know where he is or not." He snaps.

"Oh yeah... hold on I'll call him for ya." He offers.

As he listens to Kakarot talking to his Sire on a small device which is attached to his ear, he had really paid that much attention to the device before. He stands there drumming his fingers against his bicep as he waits for Kakarot to hurry up and finish the conversation so he can leave.

"Okay Dad... yeap I'll let him know... okay, cya later." He says nodding, and then he turns off the device and looks back in his direction. "Dad said he will meet you in the dining area."

Vegeta nods in Kakarots direction and leaves heading up to meet with Bardock and get some food at the same time.

Upon entering the dining room he stops Bardock at a table with food placed in the centre. He takes a seat in front of him and starts helping himself to some of the food.

"Prince Vegeta, I want you to have this while you are on Orion." He says as he places the small communication device on the table it was similar to what Kakarot was using earlier. "That way if you need to get hold of me, you can just use this." He gestures towards the device.

Nodding he looks to the device before looking at Bardock and swallows his food. "I want to know, if there is any way to increase the training room gravity so that it can be raised higher than its current limit." He asks as he takes another mouthful of food, watching Bardock's face for an answer.

"Yes, I'm sure there is... but the main technicians down there now only how to fix and repair the machines, they do not know how to increase the gravity of them." He states as he rubs his chin thinking it over. "I will have to have a word with Bulma. She and her father are the creators of the machines in the training rooms, but she would be the best one here that would be able to do this. Maybe Dr Brief would as well, but it is generally Bulma who deals with the training rooms and droid upgrades."

"Well get in touch with this Bulma and tell her that I want it done immediately." He sneers.

At this comment Bardock bursts out laughing, which utterly confuses him as he pauses in eating his food to ask. "What is so funny?" He is thoroughly confused by his laughter.

Bardock quickly regains his composure and apologies, "I'm sorry my Prince, but I cannot order Bulma to do anything... I will however speak with her while you finish your meal." He chuckles before turning on his communicator to speak with Bulma.

He watches Bardock as he converses with this Bulma. He had heard her name mentioned a couple of times, he still as of yet had to meet this female, and he really had no interest in meeting with this female either. Especially as he remembers that the screaming banshee that he heard upon his arrival on this station was called Bulma. He could just imagine what she looked like if she created those machines. He was use to the typical scrawny geeks in Frieza science department and Frieza did employ a few females in that department but none of them where attractive and all of them were weak, not very useful at all outside the science department. Besides they were snivelling disgusting creatures the lot of them, bending and scraping for recognition.

Hearing Bardock finish his conversation, he looks up expectantly.

He chuckles again and says, "She said that she's eating at the moment and if she finds time later night she will do it." Smiling awaiting his prince's reaction, he knows Bulma well enough to know that she will do the upgrade at some point tonight.

Somewhat please that it can be done, but also highly annoyed that he would have to wait on some snivelling geek to decide when they could do it, he scowls and glares at Bardock. "Tell her that I demand that she does this upgrade NOW" he almost screams, he was not going to let some pitiful human delay him in his progress of his training.

Trying very hard to refrain from laughing Bardock replies, "As I said, I cannot order Bulma to do anything. If I did she would take twice as long before she would start it." He pauses and takes a deep breath, "If she said she will do later today then she will, I can assure you of that my Prince." Hoping to appease him a little, "If I push her on this, you might not get your upgrade at all." He states watching Vegeta as he attacks his food, thinking that it may be best if he was around in case she arrived while Vegeta was still in the training room, but first he should make sure that he is going back to train before he decides anything. "Once you have finished your meal are you continuing on with your training?" he carefully enquires.

"Of course I am, and when that snivelling human comes to upgrade the machine I will inform her to be more expedient in future to my demands."

_Bulma is going to love being told this. _Bardock thinks and is more certain now that he better make sure he is there. "Very well... do you mind if I join you for a spar then." He asks.

Thinking over Bardocks offer and curious about his fighting abilities he concedes and continues finishing off his food.

* * *

She turns off her communicator and sighs. _This is just great! _He thinks sarcastically picking up her fork and continuing eating her food. She had been having a good day as well, she trained until about lunch time, had lunch with her parents before going to the lab and getting some work done. She was finishing off her meal when Bardock's call interrupted her. She had planned a lovely quiet evening in, having a lovely long bubble bath and relaxing the rest of her stress away. She was even thinking of reading that novel her Mother was going on about. Then bam a call from Bardock changes it all.

Well she wasn't going to jump to it straight away they could wait for a few hours until she felt like it. Putting her dishes in the dish washer and turning it on, she goes over to her stereo and put on some of her favourite music as she sits on her couch and draws up the list of parts that she will need to make the upgrade. Closing her eyes and enjoying the music while she thought. She suspected who Bardock wanted this upgrade for and was pleased that he hadn't offered them her training room. It was one of the reasons why she agreed to do it, because if she didn't, then she was sure Bardock would have suggested that they use her room. The gravity in her room did go a lot higher than the highest of the general training rooms could go.

Now how much higher should she take it, was what she needed to decide, as she tapped the pen against her lip. He hadn't stated how much higher the room needed to be upgraded too, but she didn't want to keep going back in there to upgrade it. So if she settled on 250 times gravity she hoped that would be enough. It was still only half the amount that her room could go to and they probably wouldn't be here for that long anyway.

_Yeap 250 would do it_, as she continues with jotting the list of parts that she would need. Once the list was completed she checks to make sure there is nothing that she has missed off. As she leans back and decides to stay in her apartment of a while longer and enjoy the music before she heads down to the lab to get what she needs. While listening to the music she decides that she would like to continue listening to her music while working on the upgrade. She gets up off the couch and heads into her bedroom in search of her portable music player.

Half an hour later she finally comes across it and goes over to her computer to upload the music she wants to hear whilst she worked. It had been a while since she had used her music player and wanted to put a few extra songs on there. After creating her perfect playlist she uploads it onto her music player and decides to finally head down to the lab and get the parts she needs. As she turns of the stereo and makes sure she has everything that she needs, before glancing in the mirror and deciding whether she should put her hair back into a braid. Tilting her head to one side and then the other, she decides not to bother as she glances down and to see that her tail is still cloaked. Giving her reflection a nod of approval, it would do, its not as if she was going trying to impress anyone while she was there, she turns and heads out of the door. Strolling down the corridor to the lift and presses the button and patiently waits for the lift to arrive.

Once in her lab she goes to her computer and checks over the general training room systems and decides to do a system scan on the machines to make sure everything is in working order before she upgrades the machine. While she is waiting for the scan to complete pulls her music player out of her pocket and inserts the speakers into her ears and turns on her playlist and leans back in the chair and closes her eyes, further enjoying her music. Opening her eyes she sees that the scan is complete and there would be no problems in upgrading the machine. She rises from the chair clips the music player to her waist band and collects the parts that she needs and strolling back out of the lab and to the lift.

Her next destination would be the training room and she was in no particular hurry to get there. She hoped that she would find it empty on her arrival. It was currently in use, but she might be lucky and they decide to leave before she got there. Besides if it wasn't, she would just have to kick them out to do her upgrade.

* * *

_**Thank you for reading.**_

_**Please let me know what you think.**_

.

.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Standing outside the door to the training rooms she pauses and looks to the label on the door. _Hmm I'm going to have to get that changed. _ Making a mental note to changed the label on the door to read 0-x250 after she had finished with this upgrade. Still standing outside the door she senses the occupants within the training room and is surprised that she can only sense one other in the room besides Bardock. She knew that there were three saiyans that had arrived. Chichi had told her that she had seen them when she came with Gohan the previous day for his studies. She had thought that all of them would be in there and using the room. _I wonder which one it is, _as she tries to remember Chichi's description of them. She said that there was a big ugly bald brute, a big long hair smarmy looking brute and a nasty looking angry little brute. But Chichi did not know which one Prince Vegeta was, because nobody showed any manners and introduced her. In her opinion they were all brutes and didn't compare in the slightest to her Goku. She had to restrain rolling her eyes at that comment.

Taking a deep breath and she enters the room and goes over to the viewing window. _So it the 'nasty looking angry little brute' then, _she observes as she watches the two men spar. See cannot see much of the 'little brute' as her view of him is obstructed and watches Bradock for a moment. She loves watching Bardock spar. He was graceful and fluid and he made fighting look like a powerful deadly dance. He had taught her and Goku how to improve their fighting techniques when they had first met him. She also remembered how she had a huge crush on him back then. His is tall, dark and handsome with a wicked sense of humour and of course a very nice body. She had eventually got over her school girl crush, but could only dream of meeting a man like him more her own age. He did hold the bench mark to which she judged other men and found nearly all lacking.

Sighing she looks back to the two fighter and studies the 'little brute'.

_Okay check list: _As she mentally prepares to check off her perfect guy list.

_Tall? Nope. _He was around the same height as her, maybe a little shorter.

_Dark? Yes. _His dark hair was shaped like a flame on top of his head, though it did made him look taller than he was.

_Handsome? Ermm _she considers and cocks her head to the side_. Can't really tell, his face is all screwed up in a very angry scowl. So pass._

_Wicked sense of humour? Really can't tell. Again pass. _

_Nice body? Ermm_ she watches as he comes back into her view and she takes in his physique. He is well built and nicely muscled but it doesn't look out of place compared to his height. _He does have well defined abs... mmm nice muscular thighs and bulging biceps... now if he would just turn around so I can check out his butt_. As if he could hear her, he turns and blocks a punch, giving her the view of his back and butt. _Oh Yes, he has a nice body, a very nice body. _She smirks, while admiring his body she also observes his fighting prowess and can see the dedication he must put in to his training.

_Okay that makes 2 out of 5. _She mentally tallies. _Lucked out again Bulma, _she chuckles. She was actually quite glad that he didn't meet up with her 'perfect guy' image. She didn't want to be attracted to any one of these saiyans or want to be in their company for more than was necessary, if at all. That would have been really awkward if she found any of them that attractive. Sure she was use to seeing muscle guys around, so seeing a nice body didn't get her that flustered... well not that much anyway.

O_kay let's get this thing upgraded, but first I've gotta get them out there._ As a sly smile curls around her lips and looks towards the intercom besides the door. She briefly looks back at the two and before thinking it through she hits the button and takes a deep breath before she yells.

"HOW THE HELL DO YOU EXPECT ME TO UPGRADE THIS THING IF IT IS STILL IN USE? HUH! GET YOUR ARSES OUT OF THERE AND LET A LADY WORK."

She takes her finger off the button and looks back to through the window. Just in time to see Bardock send a right hook right into the little guys face and watches as he goes flying into the wall. She can't help but burst out laughing. It was so funny seeing the little guy halt in surprise before getting hit.

Seeing Bardock giving her a stern frown, she shrugs. _Opps I think I'm in trouble. _Taking a couple of deep breaths she tries to regain her composure. Bardock shakes his head at her and goes over to the console to turn off the gravity. _Yeap, I'm definitely in trouble_. Quickly looking towards the little guy, he is now standing with his arm folded across his chest glaring daggers her direction. _Oh crap!_

Preparing herself for anything that might get blasted her way she opens the door and enters the training room.

* * *

Vegeta is furious his ears are still ringing from that awful screech, which moments ago reverberated around the room. Oh dare this Banshee assault his ears in such a fashion. It was so unexpected that Bardock had actually managed to land a punch on his face and send him flying to the wall. _This banshee is going to die for the presumption that they could scream like that to him. Getting the gravity upgraded was not worth such an insult. Remembering that Bardock had mentioned that there was another that could upgrade this machine, so as far as he was concerned it was no big loss to the Universe to have one less scientist_. As an evil smirk graces his lips and he unfolds one of his arms down to his side. Ready to blast the ugly, snivelling, screeching, week human and watches the door waiting for her to enter.

As soon as the door open he prepares himself to blast the human, but upon the human's entrance he pauses. _This can't possibly be the human that has come to upgrade the machine_. It went against everything he knew about every other scientist that he had ever encountered. It was that gorgeous female he had observed only this morning. There had to be another human hiding somewhere. He looks behind her looking for the other person that must be hiding from his wrath behind the door. Not seeing anyone else in there, he looks back to the gorgeous human walking over to Bardock with a slight smile on her lips.

"Bulma!" Bardock scolds. "Was that really necessary?" he chastises her.

Now he is really stunned. _This is Bulma?_ He is amazed that the snivelling, screeching, week human he had envisioned was actually this gorgeous woman. How wrong could he have he been?

"Oh Bardock." She waves dismissively "Don't tell me that you didn't know I was there."

"Of course I did, but I was not expecting you to bellow through the intercom."

"Sorry Bardock, I know... " She mumbles looking down towards the floor, feeling like a child with their hand caught in the cookie jar.

He grits his teeth and growls in their direction. Now they were both ignoring him and this would not do. He opens his mouth ready to put them in their place when Bardock says.

"Bulma, this is Prince Vegeta." He gestures in his direction. Pulling himself to his full height and lifts his nose in the air. Ready for the female to start screaming in terror and beg his forgiveness for screeching at him in such an abominable fashion.

"Really?" she responses raising an eyebrow and looks him over. _WHAT? _ This was not the reaction he was expecting and he snaps his head back in her direction, scowling at her.

"Prince Vegeta... huh!" She queries as she peruses him. "Oh! I thought he would be taller." She says as she cocks her head to the side and chuckles before looking back towards Bardock.

"Bulma." Bardock warns.

"Oh okay," as she rolls her eyes before making eye contact with the Prince and doing a mocking bow. "Welcome Prince Vegeta to my training rooms, I hear that you like it sooo much that you require an upgrade. I'm here to do that upgrade... so shoo." She says as she gestures with her hands for him to move out of the room.

_Huh_! What happen to begging his forgiveness? How could this week human not be cowering and running behind Bardock muttering apologises. He had never had this reaction from any other subordinate before. _Does she not know who I am? _

"You dare to insult the Prince of all Saiyans." He sneers, "Now I suggest you shut your mouth and start to upgrade that machine." He said with deadly malice, as he paces closer towards her. "Do you know what happens to people that insult me?" as he stops a few feet away from her and leans forward in her direction. "They die." He states slowly giving her his most vicious glare.

Bulma puts her hands on her hips and leans forwards. "Is that a threat?" she glares back at him. "Because I don't care who you are, I don't take too kindly to threats."

He chuckles evilly "Oh no it's not a threat human. It's a fact." He snarls.

Seeing that this situation is getting out of control quickly Bardock watches as the two stand there glaring at each other. Before Bulma can say anything else he interjects.

"Bulma!" Bardock snaps at her.

"What?" she snaps back at him, as she straightens and turns her head in his direction, breaking eye contact with Vegeta.

"Will you just get on with the upgrade and stop antagonizing Prince Vegeta." He says trying to placate his Prince. He is just not sure how the Prince will react if Bulma continues like this.

She stands there gaping at him for a moment, before she finds her voice and replies. "What do you mean that I'm antagonizing him?" She screeches as she flips her hand in Vegeta's direction. "He is the one threatening me, NOT the other way round."

"You were the one who bellowed over the intercom in the first place. That was uncalled for and I nearly blasted you myself when you came in." He reprimands. "I am surprise that Prince Vegeta has held such restraint so far for your impertinence. This is not how we greet guests on Orion and you know it." He scolds "Just what were you thinking? I don't want to hear another excuse from you."

Bulma lowers her eyes to the floor once again. Yes Bardock had a point this was not protocol for greeting guests. Perhaps she was a little bit out of line and it was done for her own amusement and nothing else.

"Fine" she concedes, looking back up and narrowing her eyes towards Vegeta "If his _majesty_ would kindly remove his arse out of this room." She sarcastically says "So I can get on with doing the upgrade. I cannot do an upgrade while the machine is still in use. " That was about as courteous as she was going to be. He did threaten her life after all.

"Hmph" he scowls and crossing his arms. "Remember your place in future human and that way you will get to live for another pitiful day." Looking her in the eyes and watching her eyes narrow even more and her teeth clench together. He could see the fire burning in her eyes and had to chuckle at her silent defiance. Waving her off dismissively as he walks towards the door. "Be quick about it. I want this upgrade done within the hour."

"What! Now just you wait there for one moment. You will not tell me how long this upgrade is going to take." She yells in outrage. "It's going to take longer than an hour, you jerk!"

"I do believe that I just did. Fine, seeing as you are just a week human after all. I can't expect you to operate to the standards as a saiyan would, so I'll come back in two hours then. But it better be ready or else!" He says threateningly as he smugly looks over his shoulder. She looked as if she was going to explode as she stood there shaking in rage. He actually thought it look a rather humours, what an interesting female. Yes, she is definitely not the normal run of the mill scientist that he was use to, and he couldn't decide if she was brave or plain stupid for talking to him like that. He turns his head forward as he leaves. He would go to the next gravity room and practice this sensing ability that these people here did. He did not want to be caught off guard like that again.

As he leaves he hears her comment to Bardock.

"Ugh! What a jerk! I have a good mind to not even bother with this upgrade. If he thinks he can order me around Bardock he better think again…" she continues as he tunes her out. He decides to leave her to it for now, focusing his mind on a more productive activity by learning this sensing of Ki, while he waits for the upgrade to be done. Two hours should be plenty to get to grips with this new ability and he couldn't believe that he hadn't thought of it before.

Once Prince Vegeta was out of sight Barock turns back to Bulma. "Bulma." He cuts her off from her tirade "You are going to have to be careful around Prince Vegeta and his comrades. They are not used to people talking to them the way you do."

"Is it my fault that the little prick… " Bardock holds a hand up to stop her from speaking any further. "Bulma I'm not going to be there every time for you, so you are going to have to learn to hold tongue."

"Bardock don't treat me like a child, I know how to hold my tongue when I have too. I will not keep quiet when people insult me."

"Well learn! Try counting to ten before you speak in future, especially around the Prince." He growls.

"Why should I, I'm not going to let him insult me when he feels like it!" she states walking towards the machine, crouching down and opening the panel before sighing. "Okay, I will try, but I'm not going to promise to keep quiet when insulted." She clarifies and looks back up at him. "So are you going to help with this upgrade then, or what?"

"Sure, what do you want me to do?" He decides, knowing this was about the best he could expect from Bulma for now. Perhaps it would have been better to of let her leave as she wanted, it will save him a lot of forthcoming headaches. But he knew that despite everything, Bulma staying on Orion was in reality the best thing to do. He still wasn't sure if Prince Vegeta would still kill her though at the moment. He could only satisfy himself with the fact that he had at least tried whatever the outcome and hoped for the best.

"Right I think that should do it." Bulma happily exclaims looking up to the time. It had only taken an hour and half to do the upgrade and was more than pleased that it was finished. "I just need to do the final programme checks. If you want to go Bardock I can handle it from here and thanks for your help." She smiles at him as she places the panel back over the console.

"Are you sure?" He wonders if it will be okay to leave Bulma. But as they had finished earlier than expected he didn't think that Vegeta would return before the two hours and Bulma would surely have left by then.

"Yeah I'm sure, there's not much more to do. I'll be finished up in here in about 5 or 10 minutes. Goodnight." As she waves him off as his nods and takes his leave.

She puts the headphones into her ears and turning on her music. She listens to the heavy beat to the music as she goes through the system checks, making sure that everything is working correctly with the newly installed upgrades. Satisfied that everything is in working order she engages the gravity at 100 and steadily takes it up the maximum in increments of 50. Pleased with the new upgrades she turns off the machine and prepares to leave, humming to the tunes as she packs her stuff away.

Clasping both hands together she raises her arms and stretches the full length of her back, taking the tension out of her muscles. Then dropping her hands back to her side and notes there is 15 minutes before the Princes will be back. Not wanting to be there when he returns she picks up her stuff and heads for the door. Thinking a nice bubble bath would definitely be in order when she gets back to her apartment. She just hoped that that would be the last time she would have to deal with this Prince Vegeta.

* * *

It had taken him about an hour to get to grips with sensing out energies. Bardock had explained how they did it. It was about focusing your mind and feeling the energy around you. Once he figured how to do that the rest was easy for him. He had used Bardocks energy signal for a base and once he familiarised himself with his energy signal, he extended his focus to the other person with him. Bardock was still in the training room that he had left, so he could only assume it was this other energy signal was Bulma's. Yet again this female surprised him. He had thought that her energy signal would be significantly lower than Bardock's, so imagine his surprise when it was not as low as he would have expected. It was low compared to Bardock's but it was a lot higher than the other humans in the area. So she must train her energy level as well he realised, he could tell that she trained her body just by looking at her figure.

This female confused the hell out of him. He really did not know what to think about her. Even the female warriors on Frieza ships and bases showed fear he when sent them a glare. Afraid that he would blast them, sometimes he did and sometimes he didn't, they just didn't know. So they were always careful and respectful while speaking to him. This female however did not. She must know what he is capable of, must have heard about him within Frieza's ranks, most people did. She had piqued his curiosity. He had met with mouthy women before but they usually back down when someone stronger threaten them. He never had a female glare back at him in the way that she had and stand her ground. She was such an enigma.

Feeling that Bardock had left the room, he decides to observe this female to try and puzzle her out.

Staying in the shadows of the viewing room he observed her as she powered down the gravity simulator and could hear her soft humming to whatever music she was listening too. He could see white thin leads coming out of her ears and attached to some device she had clipped to her waist band, swaying slightly to the music gracefully while she gather up her things and put them into a container. Then she clasps her hands together had stretches her arms above her head. Her head dipping back, eyes are closed as she slowly rotates her shoulder blades and proactively moves her hips easing the tension from her back. His mind immediately plummets into the gutter. How could such a simple gesture of stretching one's back muscles seem so erotic?

As she glances over towards something that he can't see, then she picks up her things and start heading in his direction.

He quickly regains his thoughts and pulls his face into a frown of disapproval, waiting for her to come out of the door.

Stepping out of the shadows, she starts in surprise and pulls the leads down unplugging the devices from her ears. He can hear the music still coming from them as he looks down at them briefly before looking back to her face, "I'm glad to see you that you have finished the upgrade in a timely manner." Watching as her face contorts into a frown. "Now that is more like it human, I may forgive your behaviour from earlier if they meet my standards." He states while giving her an arrogant smirk.

"Oh lucky me, I may be forgiven." She huffs as she folds her arms across her chest, "I'll have you know that my work will always be above your standard. I am a friggin genius you know."

"Hmph!" Stepping closer to her "That will be for me to decide. There have been many that have made that same claim and all have been found lacking or dead for that matter." He chuckles as he tries to intimidate her.

"Whatever!" She dismisses his attempt at intimidation. "The room has been upgraded to 250 times gravity... I hope that is to your approval your _majesty_!" she mocks, not really caring if it does or doesn't.

"That will have to do, I suppose." He says coolly. It was more than he expected but there was no way he was going to tell her that. Yes this little female impressed him far more than he would let on. "You can leave now. I will inform you when I require your services." He dismissed her as he heads towards the door.

"That is what the maintenance department is for. Should the machine require any repairs they can handle it. You can go and see them." As she turns to leave, more than happy to get away from him and pass him over to her employees to see to his future needs. Now that the gravity room had been upgrade there wasn't much that they couldn't repair.

Turning back in her direction he fires a small blast just in front of her, causing her to halt and spin around on her heel glaring at him, clenching her teeth. "I did not ask for your servants to repair this machine, I told YOU are going to fix it human. I will not accept substandard work." He sneers. He was not going to allow her to just hand over the repairs to someone else. As far as he saw it, it was her responsibility and no one else's to make repairs if the need should arise, and he would damn well make sure that she did.

"My _employee's_ are more than capable of repairing this machine. So you have better get used to it, because I am NOT going to be on your beck and call." She retaliates, as she quickly spins back around and marches out of the door.

Looking back to the door she has just exited. _ That is where you are wrong woman_. He thinks. _That is where you are wrong_. A slight smile escapes from his lips before turning around to try out the new upgrade. Now that he had gotten what he wanted he couldn't wait to try the higher levels of gravity and further his training.

* * *

**_Thank you for reading._**

**_Thank you mpvssj5 for your review. I am trying to improve on my grammar and happy that you are enjoying my story. I hope that this chapter didn't disappoint to much. I had to change it a couple of times to make it work, otherwise I would have ended up with a dead Bulma._**

**_._**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

She sat in the security office going through the security cameras, observing the three new saiyans. It had been nearly two days after her encounter with Vegeta and they had yet to cause any trouble. The Prince was mainly hold up in the gravity room training. The other two spent half of their time in the training rooms, and the other half in either the diners or the bars within the station. The long hair one also spent some his time with his father Bardock, and on occasion he was seen with Goku and Tora. Tora had asked her the previous night if she wanted to meet up with them, as they were all going out to a bar for a drink. She had declined.

While she was waiting for her ship to become available she had been working on a cloaking system for Orion. The cloaking devices that they used for the ship and the base didn't have the extended range to cloak the entire station, and it needed to be improved. She had finished the blue prints and now she needed to make a trip to get the materials. Her ship would be available later that day and then she would be off for a day away from the station. She was looking forward to getting away. She had already made arrangements to meet with a friend, and decided that she may as well obtain the materials while she was away. As she was shutting down the cameras, a buzz came over the communicators indicating an incoming call. Accepting the call she saw the face of her friend.

"Troluk, I'm glad you got my message. Did you manage to get what I was looking for?" Troluk was a Draconian. They were a reptilian humanoid species that came from the planet Draconia, a sophisticated race that was bound by a class structure and upheld a strong code of honour. They had been in contact with his species since before Earth's purge. Planet Draconia was rich in minerals, and when those minerals combined formed some of the strongest metals that were known. It was one of the first planets that she had ever gone too, outside Earth. They traded technology for the minerals and metals when they had first encountered each other, and eventually became allies. Their deep rooted belief in honour prevented any form of deceit, which was comforting in times when you didn't know who you could trust.

Troluk smiled and nodded. "Yes I did, but what you want such a thing for I really don't know."

"It's a present for my Father, his birthday is coming up, and I'm going to give him it for a present." She grinned back at him. "I should be arriving on Pletarox in around 6 hours" she states.

"Very well, I will see you when you get here. I will meet you in the landing bay when you arrive."

"Great, I'll see you later then. Bye." She smiles as she turns off the communicator. She estimated that she would be able to leave in around 2 hours and would have plenty of time to get cleaned up and eat before she left.

Stepping out of the shower, she goes over to the mirror to style her hair. Braiding one side of her hair slightly and secures it with a tie, before repeating the process on the other side and leaving the rest of her hair loose. With her makeup, she decides uses dark blue kohl around her eyes and a smoky grey eye shadow around the edges of her lids, then applies her dark blue mascara. On her lips she chooses a pinkish red colour, stepping back from the mirror and looking back at her reflection she smiles, nodding in approval. Striding into her bedroom to get changed, she chooses a pair of black soft leather hipster trousers and a black soft leather halter neck waistcoat vest top with sliver fastenings at the front and puts them on. Sitting down on her bed she pulls on her black boots with sliver side fastening. Going over to her dresser she grabs some capsules and some other items that she needs for her trip. While heading back into her living room she grabs her calf length black leather coat and shrugging it on. On her way out of the door she glances into the mirror by the door and does a quick once over at her appearance. Pleased with her overall look she leaves her apartment and heads down to the dining area to get lunch before she leaves the station.

Entering the dining area she sees Bardock, Tora, Prince Vegeta and his other two comrades sitting together eating lunch. Ignoring them she goes over to one of the counters and gets her food. As she turns round she hears Tora calling her over. Seeing that there was no way to avoid them, she looks over in their direction and notices that she has gained the attention of everyone sitting at the table.

Sighing she makes her way towards them.

"Hey B, where are ya going?" Tora questions while he gives her the once over.

Pausing slightly she looks back at Tora. "Planet Pletarox. Why do you wanna come?" She asks placing her food tray down in the spare seat next to Bardock. Taking her seat she looks up and sees the person opposite her is Prince Vegeta. _Fucking great! _Deciding to just ignore him and continues to eat her food.

"Nah, what are you going there for?" Tora further enquires.

"Pick some materials and meet up with Troluk. What is with the twenty questions Tora?" she snaps.

"Oh nothing." Tora chuckles "I just wondered if you had finally managed to get a date is all."

Growling she snaps her head in his direction. "Would you just shut the fuck up?" Hearing snickers coming from across the table she glares in their direction. Then looks across to Vegeta and see he has an amused smirk across his face. Wanting to strangle Tora, she grips her fork tighter and stabs viciously at her food.

"You know little female if you want a good fuck, I'll be happy to oblige." She looks up to the long hair saiyan sitting beside Vegeta and scowls in his direction.

"Hmph! I'm not that desperate." She sneers rolling her eyes.

"Hey don't knock it until you have at least _tried_ a saiyan." Raditz smirks back at her.

"Raditz!" both Bardock and Vegeta snap at him, before she could respond.

He gives a confused look at Vegeta before looking to Bardock. "What?"

"You will leave Bulma alone." Bardock scorns. "Bulma when are you leaving the station?" looking towards Bulma. "And when do you plan to return?"

Deciding she has had about enough their company for one day, she put her fork down and stands. "I'm leaving now and I'll be back sometime tomorrow." She states, leaving her tray on the table and turning to make her way to the lift.

"Give me a call once you are on your journey. There are a few things I have been meaning to discuss with you."

"Yeah give me a call." Raditz smirks back at her.

She sends a glare at Raditz and flips him off as she stomps over to the lifts hearing his laughter.

"Okay, I'll talk to you later BARDOCK..." She says giving him a wave over her shoulder.

"Nappa, Raditz I expect you both in the training rooms in half an hour. Finish up and meet me there." Vegeta orders as he rises and makes his way to the lift.

Just as the lift doors was closing Bulma saw a hand shot through and the doors open to reveal Vegeta standing there and enters the lift. He gives her a quick glance before turning his back on her facing the lift doors. Feeling very uncomfortable with the close proximity, Bulma fidgets and looks anywhere but at Vegeta, wishing the lift would hurry up so she could depart.

Vegeta was equally feeling a little uncomfortable. This was first time he really noticed her scent, and it was driving him mad. Yes she was a gorgeous and she looked especially tempting, but her smell was invading his nostrils and was producing a rather strong reaction within his body. He wanted nothing more than grasp her hair at the back neck and yank her head back as he ravished her exposed neck and throat while fucking her senseless. His fingers twitched in anticipation. He just didn't get how this human could produce such a wanton need. Yes, he enjoyed the female scent, but he had never smelled anyone as intoxicating as her. He furrows his eyebrows, he uses his iron clad control to stifle the need stirring in his body, he was never one to let his basic needs control him and he wasn't about to let that happen now. But he couldn't put a finger on what it was about her that had him so intrigued. Dismissing it down to nothing more than the basic fact that he just needed to get laid, he channels his focus back onto more important and agreeable matters such as his training. The gravity upgrade was working well and he was currently training a 150 times gravity, however the droids seemed to become more sluggish the higher the gravity got.

Feeling the lift come to a stop both occupants look up to the display that showed that the lift had arrived at the landing pad.

Bulma almost lets out a sigh of relief and almost bolts out of the lift. On her way out she slightly brushes against him in her haste to get through the exit. The contact sends a slight shiver within her body that travels down her spine. As she was about to exit the lift his voice halts her and she turns slightly in his direction.

"Human. Those training droids need an upgrade they have become sluggish now that the gravity is over 150 g's."

She almost laughs at the reference of being called a human. He had not figured out that she was in fact a saiyan and she thought it quite humorous that he couldn't recognise his own kind. What he thought would be an insult, did in fact not bother her. She was hoping that he would think of her as a human and he did. Nodding her head back at him and holds her laughter in check. "Yes, I did wonder if those droids would need replacing. Have a word with Bardock he can get you some replacement droids that work better under higher gravity." She responds civilly, then turning back around and heading towards her ship.

Vegeta watches her as she leaves and once the lift doors closes, he rakes a hand over his face and through his hair. His could still feel where she had slightly brushed against his shoulder.

* * *

After a quick stop at the base she was on her way to meet up with Trulok. Presently she was sitting back with her feet on the console just enjoying the quiet humming of the ships engines. Her mind was not on anything more that the next 24 hours and relief that brought her was immense. For the next 24 hours she was going to just pretend that she was an everyday normal person, doing nothing more than meeting with a friend and shopping to her heart's desire. Even if the shopping trip was for getting parts and materials, than for the more frivolous and materialistic things like she had in her youth. A slight buzz on the console and the light blinking catches her attention. Remembering that Bardock had said he wanted to discuss something had escaped her mind and had given it no further thought.

"Bulma?" She heard Bardocks voice coming through the com.

"Hey Bardock. What's up?"

"You were supposed to give me a call." He scolds.

"Oh sorry... what's so important?"

"King Cold's meetings with his sons at the PTO, appear to be nothing more than just Cold going over what his sons have been doing and drawing up future contracts."

"Weird! Doesn't he usually do that from his home world?"

"Usually, but it apparently is not uncommon for him to visit the PTO, he thinks it keeps his sons in line."

"Pfft, yeah right." She snorts.

"Anyway do you think you could ask Trulok if he knows anymore about this, he is usually good with the goings on in that sector?"

"Okay no problem I will ask him if he knows anything."

"No nothing for now. I'll speak with you when you return."

"Later, I'll call you when I'm on my way back." She says leaning forward to turn off the com.

"Okay Bulma, we'll talk more then." Bardock says.

Hearing the faint click of the com disengaging she leans back in her chair, another hour and she'll be arriving at Plethrox.

* * *

"Bulma, so good to see you." Trulok greets as she makes her way off ramp of her ship. In one hand he is holding a carry case.

"You are looking well, how have you been?" she asks smiling at her friend. Gesturing towards the carry case she enquires. "Is that what I think it is?" she beamed. She couldn't wait to see her father's face as she gave him this gift.

Trulok smiles back lifting the case higher looking at the contents inside the case. "It is, but why would he want such a thing beats me." Clearly puzzled by what purpose this gift could bring her father. He knew the old scientist well and he knew how odd he could be... but still he was confused.

Not being able to hold in her glee any longer, she gave a girlish squeal and clapped her hands together. "Great let's put it in the ship and then we can catch up. There are some other things you might be able with." Taking the case from Trulok and looking inside. "This is perfect, thank you."

Turning back to her ship with Trulok following shaking his head, it was rare to see Bulma this excited about things. The last time he saw her like this was when they first meet ten years ago, when she was obtaining the materials for the space station. Her wonder and inquisitiveness back then at everything new seemed so out of place to the Bulma that he met after the purge of Earth. It pleased him to see a little of her old self return, even if it was short lived.

After putting the case on the table they make their way back of the ship and once it was locked down, they head towards the market. Walking down the dusty streets Bulma took in the sights and smells of the planet. It had been a while since she had felt earth beneath her boots. It was like a typical market that could be found on any planet, houses closely together, market stalls set up in front with vendors shouting their wares to passersby. The pair walked together in comfortable silence pausing briefly at various stalls of interest. Stopping at a stall to inspect the gadgets that were for sale, picking up an item Bulma turns to Trulok. "This is interesting, not seen one of these in many years." She says turning the item over in her hands.

Taking the item off her Trulok looks it over before handing it back. "It's junk"

Pouting back at him for his lack of interest she exclaims. "This just happened to be state of the art hand held game console... well it was state of the art when I was a kid. I haven't seen one of these in years. Wonder how it ended up here."

Shrugging at her enquiry, and again he could see that little spark in her eyes of happy memories of years gone by. "Are you going to buy it then?"

"Nah, it was just nice to see something like this. As you say, it is really 'junk', I have a much better one back home." She laughs, putting the console back down and turning away from the stall. "Besides what I really need are some materials. Let's go and get what I need, and then we can get something to eat I starving."

"Saiyan's and their appetites, never can go for long without food."

"Just be glad Goku didn't come, otherwise we spend nearly all our time here in the restaurants." She teases heading off to the part of the market to where they can purchase materials.

Materials brought the pair headed in the direction of Tilsik Tavern for some food. It was the best place to get food of good quality and lots of it.

Leaning back and rubbing her stomach, sighing with contented fullness of being well sated. She notices Trulok putting a capsule on the table in front of her. Curious she looks back at him and raises an eyebrow.

Nodding towards the capsule Trulok says "This is something that I picked a while ago and thought it might be of use to you." Bulma reaches a hand towards the capsule when his hand goes over hers before she can pick it up. "Don't open it in here, but it is something to help with one of your projects that I know you have been working on." Moving his hand back off hers and folding his hands together on the table and chuckling at her confused look. "This will help you with your holographic designs for the training rooms. It's the converter and memory banks to integrate into your console along with the blue prints, this way you can change the room to any planet that is stored within its memory. Also there blue prints for the environmental changes for the room so it represents each planet accurately." He says smiling smugly.

Bulma was stunned. She had been working on holographic imagery for a while with the idea of changing her training to be a bit more pleasing that just plain walls, but never really took the time to get it finished. She really only thought of the ascetics of the room and had never entertained the idea of changing the environmental controls. With this she could make the room look and feel like any planet she chose. It was beyond imagination.

Breaking out in a huge smile, "Wow, Trulok this is amazing. Thank you... I... don't what to say. Where did you get this... " Looking down to the capsule and picking it up carefully, rotating the capsule and slowly clenching the capsule within her hand.

"I can't tell you that, but I happened on it a few months back, the designers traded this with me quite happily. Let's just say that you don't have to worry where this came from." He assures her.

A little disappointed that she wouldn't be able to speak with the creators of this fantastic piece of tech, she looks into his eyes knowing that Trulok did not lie. If he said there would be no repercussions with this, then there wouldn't be. Still smiling she puts the capsule safely away in her capsule case.

"I really can't thank you enough. Is there anything you want in return for this?"

Shaking his head he responds. "No, this is for all the times you have help me out, with asking for nothing in return. I am pleased that I can return a favour."

It was his sense of honour again, she muses. "You know I am happy to help out a friend whenever I can. You have helped us so much in the past it is the least I could do." Frowning as she recalled Bardock's request. "However, there is something that I do need to talk to you about." Sifting in her seat a little uncomfortable and trying to find the correct words. Lowering her voice she asks "Bardock wishes that I ask you... if you know about what is happening with the PTO meeting or more importantly if there is anything that we need to be worried about."

Trulok frowns at her meaning and knows exactly what she is implying. Raising his hand and scratching at his cheek he looks into her big blue eyes before replying. "I have not heard anything about what is going on there... " Pausing as he considers, "I do however know of someone that could help find out, but please do not ask who this someone is. It is very dangerous for them and they need to keep themselves undetected."

Seeing the sincerity in his eyes she nods. "That's okay I would not ask something like that if you consider it to be too dangerous for your friends." Leaning over and grabbing hold of his hand that is still on the table, she gives it a quick squeeze before retracting her hand. "Thank you once again, but please do not put yourself in any harm's way. Make sure that you keep yourself safe."

Smirking back at her, he replies. "I always do Bulma dear you don't have to worry about that."

"Good, otherwise I would have to kick your butt if you did anything silly."

Chuckling he then asks. "Okay, so when do you plan to go back to the station?"

"I leave tomorrow, so I better go and find some accommodation before it gets too late."

"You are more than welcome to come and stop the night with me. I have a spare room that you can use." He says smiling at her.

"Sounds good to me, besides I demand rematch. There is no way you are going to beat me at chess again." She smirks rising from her seat and pausing for Trulok. "Shall we, the game awaits."

As they head back to his place, the thoughts of drinks and a good game of chess running through her head.

* * *

After she bid her friend fond farewells and promises of another rematch, even though he still beat her by 3 games to 2. She thought it was a pity that he refused to come to back to the station with her. They only saw each other a few times in the course of a year and it would be a while before she would see him again. He had promised that he would inform her if anything came up, and she was content with that.

Presently she was sitting at the console having just spoken with Bardock. She was due to land back at Orion in the next 20 minutes. In her hand was the capsule that Trulok had given her. She had refrained from telling Bardock about it. As she wanted to see the surprise in his face when she would show him the finished training room. The thought of training as if on another planet excited her. She had already gone through the planets that the data had stored in is memory, and was surprised to find Planet Vegeta held within its data banks. The creators of this must have been working on this for years.

She was intrigued to see what her home planet was like. She had never really given it much thought before. When Bardock had found out about her true heritage, he also told her his theory of why she was sent away. No that wasn't right, she was rejected was more like it. She remember how he sat there stony face and told her why this was so.

Many hundreds or even thousands of years ago the original planet on which the Saiyans had lived got destroyed. How or why was lost in time, only tales of a great battle and a Super Saiyan being birthed from the folk lore of old. After the battle there were only a few thousand Saiyans left and a planet destroyed. Those that survived made their way away from their home world and into space, in search of a new planet. They eventually came upon Planet Plant where the Tuffles resided. They were a humanoid technological race but smaller and weaker than the Saiyans.

For a while the two species coexisted together on the planet, but it was not always a peaceful coexistence. It was not unheard of a Saiyan male taking Tuffle as a mate. Saiyans females were not as numerous as the males, and those could not find a female Saiyan to mate with resorted to taking a Tuffle. Their offspring was grudgingly accepted within the Saiyan tribes. As the Saiyan numbers grew, so did the need to take a mate outside their own species diminished to the point of taking a mate outside their species was unheard of, they choose to take a mate with mixed Saiyan blood instead. Eventually any resemblance to Tuffle heritage in their blood receded as the blood of full Saiyan's diluted any trace from its form. After a few hundred years or more, you would not know the physical difference between any Saiyans, even those that had a speck of Tuffle blood in them.

However, there were those rare occasions where the birth of a Saiyan betrayed its heritage, and mated couples were dismayed to find that their offspring resemble that of a long forgotten and sensitive subject. It mainly to happen within the third classes and in shame the child was put down, rather than reveal the knowledge of their disgraced past.

Bardock theorised that this was why she was the colour and build that she was and also to her smarts when it came to technology. If tested though the results would show that she was a full blooded Saiyan despite her appearance. He could only guess that because she was still alive today, she came from a higher rank than that of a third class. Her biological parents choosing to send her off planet instead of killing her seemed to convince him to his theory. Third classes would not have had the means to be able to do such a thing. He had heard rumours on very rare occasions of this happening, but it was never proven. In sending her off in a pod where the subliminal conditioning unit would have been disabled, because her parents would have had no desire for the disgraceful offspring to suddenly come home after completing their mission.

Whether her parents intended for her to end up on Earth was a mystery that would never be answered. But she was glad in the end that they had, otherwise she would never have meet with the people that she now called her parents. She was shocked and disgusted when she first heard Bardock's tale and nearly cut her tail off then and there just to get rid of the only sign that she was a Saiyan. Only the comfort and reasoning of her parents did she stop from taking such action. As much as she loved her tail, she didn't like the fact that her own people would have thought of her as a disgrace, and that she wasn't fit to live in their eyes. They would have sneered and looked down on her just because of a birth throwback as Bardock called it.

Hearing the beep of the com snaps her out of her reverie. Shaking off those thoughts she had came to terms with it a long time ago and prepared the ship for landing.

* * *

**_Thank you for reading._**

**_Thank you mpvssj5, Rebellion's Prodigy, Dragonrose78 and animebeebe for your reviews. I hope this chapter answers some of your questions. I am trying to improve with my grammar, my spelling however I rely on word spell check for that. I am very happy that you are going to stick with my story. I am not giving up and will continue this story to the end._**

**_The Draconcian species is not mine, I stole it from Dr Who but that is as far as Dr Who will go. This species fitted in with my story. Also the idea of a hologram training room was stolen from Star Trek as I think the holodecks in that series are a great idea._**

**_I am English and speak British English. I am aware of spelling differences that may happen, I am also trying to not bring in too much of my colloquial language into this. As I am sure not many would understand what I was saying half of the time. I do say arse instead of ass, in fact I would never use the word ass. I apologise if in future some of the curses that I will use will not be so familiar. But I will refrain as much as I can so they will be minimised. Curses such as twat, cunt, arsehole, knob and wanker will be used at some point._**

**_Hopefully someone will take pity on me and offer to beta for me._**

**_._**

**_._**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It was early evening and she had been back on Orion for the last two hours, going through the plans that Trulok given to her. She was eager to make a start on the upgrades, and so she sat in her apartment noting down the adjustments that would need to be made to the gravity simulator as well as the environmental controls. Pausing in her calculations she glanced up to the clock on the wall. With a soft sigh she glances back down and run through the calculations, before picking them up and placing them safely away in the draw of her desk. She was having dinner with her parents, so she would have to continue with them the morning.

Looking towards the carry case that sat on her coffee table, she was however eager to give her father his present. She couldn't wait to see her father's face when he saw the present that she had gotten for him. Smiling at the carry case she moved over towards it and picked it up carefully, before heading out of her apartment and across the hallway to her parent's rooms. Typing in the code for the door lock, the door opens and she enters their rooms. Upon entering her parent's apartment she was hit with the wonderful aroma coming from the kitchen, she knew where her mother was at least.

"Hi Mom." She says as she enters the kitchen, deeply inhaling the delicious smell of the food, her stomach rumbling in anticipation. Turning slightly she places the carry case in the corner of the kitchen. She moves towards the table and quickly takes one of the freshly made bread rolls, it was still warm from the oven.

"Bulma!" her mom scolds, waving the spatula in the air.

"Sorry mom they smell so good." Ripping the bread in half and buttering it generously before taking a bite out of the bread. "Mmm nice." She says popping the last piece into her mouth.

"You don't want to ruin your appetite." Her mother smiles before turning back to the stove.

"Sure mom." She chuckles, as if that tiny roll was going to fill her up. Sometimes her mother did tend to forget that she was a Saiyan. Pulling out a chair and sitting down she watches as her mother expertly tends to the variety of foods still cooking on the stove. Her mother made it all look so simple it was one thing she envied about her. While Bulma could cook, she could not do it with the ease or skill of her mother.

Hearing her father shuffle into the kitchen she looks at her father and smiles. "Hi Dad, how was your day?"

Shuffling over to his wife, he places a quick peck on her cheek muttering a 'hello dear', before turning back to his place at the table and taking his seat. Looking towards Bulma he smiles as he takes his glass off and quickly wiping them with a handkerchief which he pulls from his pocket. "Good, Bardock and I just have a few more modifications to do to the new upgrade to the air system tomorrow. How was your trip did you get anything interesting while you were there?" He says, placing his glass back onto his face.

Smirking Bulma rises from her seat and goes over to her father placing a quick peek on his cheek before turning to the carry case still sitting in the corner. "Well I did pick this up for your Birthday. I know it's not for a few days, but this present cannot wait." She beams picking it up and placing it on the chair next to her father. He looks up at her before looking back to the case, his arm stretching out almost hesitant to touch it. "Go on open the case." She urges with a beaming smile. Looking back at her once more before he picks up the case and looks inside, a smile crosses his face. Slowly he opens the case and reaches inside bringing out his gift. Hearing her mother squeal softly, she doesn't take her eyes off his face as he draws the small creature into his arms.

"You got me a cat." He says slowly, looking over the small black kitten and stroking it under its chin.

"Yes." She was starting to get alarmed. She thought he would love a new little kitten they hadn't had a cat since leaving Earth. "You don't like it." She asks nervously looking up to her mother. Panchy's hands were covering her mouth and her eyes were large and glistening.

"Bulma I love it... I really don't know what to say." He looks to her with a big smile on his face. The little black kitten meows softly and curls up into a little ball in the crook of his arm.

"Oh Bulma... its lovely." Panchy gushes moving over to get a better look at the small kitten. "What shall we call it?" she asks as she pets the kitten. The kitten quickly swipes at Panchy giving her a small scratch on the back of her hand, before curling back into Dr Brief's arms.

"I don't know... what do you want to call it Dad?"

"Erm... how about Scratch?" He says looking to Panchy and then Bulma.

"That's a great name." Bulma smiles. "You do like it don't you Dad? I didn't know what to get you and I thought you missed the cats we once had. I have been looking for a kitten for a while and just couldn't find the right one. There is extra litter and food and cat stuff in this capsule." She rambles as she places a capsule down on the table in front of him. "The carry case is designed so the bed, food and water are in the top half and the litter area is in the bottom segment of the case."

"Bulma the kitten is wonderful present." He reassures her. "I have missed our cats. Thank you it is a very thoughtful gift. " Dr Brief says looking down to the kitten. "Is that right Scratch." Stroking the kitten and tickling it under it chin, the kitten closes its eyes and stretches it neck for more attention.

"Oh my!" Panchy exclaims, "The dinner." She says as she rushes back to the stove and turning it off before quickly plating up the food. "Bulma, be a dear and put that carry case in the hall and then go and wash your hands."

Dr Brief watches as Bulma rolls her eyes before quickly moving the case from the chair and into the hall, he looks back down to the small kitten on his lap. He really had misses his cats more than he let on. His favourite was big black tom cat that they once had. Smiling down at the small black kitten he was reminded of that tom cat.

The food was placed on the table and he left the kitten on his lap while he ate his dinner. Looking at Bulma he was reminded as when she was a small girl and how she used to chase that cat around. She was always a lively child and always into mischief. When he and his wife had first found her they had been married for five years and had tried unsuccessfully to have children.

They were away on vacation, staying in a friend's cabin in the beautiful wood area just outside West City. Panchy had just lost their child and she was inconsolable. Their friend thought it would be beneficial if they went away from everything for a short while, just while she recovered. His wife was so distraught and so withdrawn he didn't know what to do for her. She wasn't eating, sleeping or doing much of anything, she was like a zombie. Nothing he could do made any difference to her, nothing until that night.

They were sitting at the dining table eating dinner. Well, he was trying to eat the premade dinners he had brought with them, while Panchy was pushing her food around her plate. True, 'bung in the oven food' wasn't like home cooked food, but it was all he was able to cook and Panchy for once was not interested in cooking. The silence in the room that night was unbearable, and he was wondering if she needed to seek medical help her get through this. Hell, he had wanted to scream and shout at her and show just how much he was hurting also, but it would do no good he knew that. So he just sat there silently watching his wife push the food around. That was when it happened.

_First he heard a kind of whistling sound before he felt the ground shake and a bright light appeared through the windows. Quickly he runs out of the room and outside to see if he could make out what was happening. Surprisingly Panchy was also beside him, and was following him as he moved towards the light a little off in the distance. Feeling that she was clutching his arm, he paused turning around and told to her stay in the cabin, but she was shaking her head and refused to let go of him. Sighing in annoyance he continued forward cautiously towards where he had seen the light. It was eerily dark and quiet in the forest and only the crunch of the ground beneath their feet could be heard. Eventually they made their way to a clearing where a crater could be seen. Prying his wife's hands off him, he places her behind some trees and tells her to wait there. Seeing her nod this time he feels satisfied that he could go to the crater by himself. Just before he reaches the rim of the crater he glances back at his wife seeing her still where he left her, he moves to the rim of the crater and looks down. _

_There in the middle was a small metal globe. The front of the globe there appeared to be door that was open. Deciding to get a better look at this globe he slips and slides his way down. Once he gets to the bottom is when he recognises that it is a craft of some type, but never in all his years of science had he ever seen a craft quite like that, and he marvelled at the technology before him. So engrossed was he at the sight before him, he almost missed the small sound coming from the other side of the craft. Slowly he made his way around the craft towards the noise, what he saw there shocked him. On the ground just a few feet away was a small naked child, it could not have been more than a few months old. Quickly he calls out for Panchy, unsure whether she would come but calling for her nonetheless as he makes his way to the child and crouches taking in the small creature. _

_The child did not seem hurt in anyway and was blinking up at him making soft noises. Hesitantly he reaches down and picks up the child noticing that it was in fact a little girl that was in his arms. She seemed to be human at first glance and it wasn't until he held her, did he notice that she had a dark furry tail which curled around his arm. A little startled by this he nearly dropped the child. That was when he heard Panchy gasped behind him. Turning around to her with the child in his arms he sees her hands covering her mouth, before she quickly moves forward and snatches the child out of his arms. Watching his wife fuss over the child, he rakes a hand through his hair._

"_We need to tell someone about this." He informs her. As she backs away from him shaking her head._

"_NO, no we can't... they will take her away from us." She looks at him pleading choking back a sob. "Please, please don't say anything... please." She breaks down sliding down onto her knees rocking the small child in her arms. "Please." She looks up to him._

It was then that he changed his life forever. He agreed knowing that he would have to keep it a secret from everyone. He knew that despite the child's outward appearance she was not in fact human, but she could easily resemble one if they removed her tail. However, when he told his wife that the tail would need to be removed, she was adamantly against it and promised to keep it hidden. She thought that removing it would bring harm to the child and she would not allow that. He had to agree that there was no way of knowing what removing the tail would do to her, and so again he reluctantly agreed to his wife's demands.

While his wife was occupied with the child, he took the opportunity to closer inspect of the craft that the child had came in. He saw alien symbols on the console it was clear to him that he would need more time to study this craft, and decided would need to go and retrieve an empty capsule from the cabin to be able to store it. Guiding his wife and the child back to the cabin, he left them in the cabin and made his way back to the crash site and capsulate the craft. Once he had translated the language the discoveries that he had made from that craft over the years, aided him into building the space ships, as well as contacting other races outside of Earth.

They stay at the cabin for a few weeks longer than originally planned getting use to all that had happened. Panchy was like a different woman now that she was tending to the child and had started calling her Bulma. As much as he was against it, he would not tell anyone what they had found that night. Instead they made a story of adopting a child and no one questioned it further.

It was apparent very quickly that her strength was immense and she had to learn how to control and not show it to anyone. She was always a smart child and picked things up very quickly. She also seemed to understand the need to keep things hidden from others and did so unquestioningly. She was his little jewel from the stars, never once did he regret his decision. Looking at her now, he could see the beautiful smart intelligent woman she had become, and he was thankful that she still thought of them as her parents, even after she found out about her true heritage. If anything she was closer to them after that.

"So Dad, shall we take Scratch in the other room and watch old movies?" Bulma asks.

Smiling and giving the little kitten another tickle he nods his head, holding onto the kitten he makes his way into the living room and sits in his big comfy chair, as Bulma bounds over to the couch and picks up the remote.

* * *

After her evening with her parents she went back to her room and finished as much on the designs that she could before she went to bed. Getting up early in the morning to go to the labs and put all her equations into the computers. She need to run the test simulations before actually installing it into their training room. It was late morning and she was just finishing up the designs for the holotraining room, when she got a call from the maintenance department from the training facilities.

"Yes" she snaps into the com, her eyes still fixed on the designs on her computer as the test simulations where being carried out. So far so good.

"Emm... I am really sorry Miss Brief, but a situation needs your attention." Came the nervous male response from the com.

Sighing she glances away from the computer. "What is wrong?"

"We emm... need more droids for the training room." He stutters.

Frowning she asks. "What! Why?"

"Because they are all broken."

Rolling her eyes and getting agitated she snaps. "Well just fix them then." Did she have to do everything herself? How hard was it to give out new droids and repair the ones that were broken?

"But they are broken."

"Yes... you already said that. Give out some new ones and repair the broken ones." Really it was like talking to a child sometimes.

"We have no new ones and the droids are... more... emm melted than broken." He said.

Snapping her head to look at the com she asks. "Why are there no new ones, you had how many?"

"15" He says almost apologetically.

"15." She repeats. "So you are telling me that in... what 2 days, you have gone through 15 droids and not bothered to repair the others."

"Yes." He squeaked. "We did try and repair the others, but they were damaged beyond repair."

"Human! Get your butt in here and sort out these useless servants of yours before I blast them." The voice of a deep gravelly male voice snaps into the com. She could hear the gasps of her employee's in the back ground.

Knowing that there was only one person that called her that, she could guess who was making the demands. _How dare he?_ She thought. "Listen here Saiyan! If you blast any one of my employee's before I get there, I will kick your fucking butt out of an airlock." She snaps, quickly grabbing a few capsules of droids for her maintenance team and making her way down to the training rooms. She was mad as hell as she stormed into the lift hitting the button and pacing the lift as it made its descent. Exiting the lifts she could see him waiting for her just outside the training rooms as she storms up to him. Stopping just short of him she gives him a glare.

"How dare you threaten my employee's." She snarls at him.

He casually leans back against the wall and shrugs his shoulders. "They were being uncooperative." He says smirking at her as if that explains everything.

"Uncooperative!" she yells. "Don't you dare threaten my staff, they are there to help you and that will not happen if you keep threatening their lives."

"I disagree, I find people are more cooperative when they feel their life is on the line." He sneers back at her. "Beside I told you, that you should be fixing the machines and that I do not tolerate substandard work."

Remembering the conversation that they had a few nights back, he did say that, but she did not think he would threaten her staff if he couldn't get what he wanted. Be that as it may, she was not going to have him threaten her staff when he saw fit.

"I don't give a shit what you do elsewhere. Here you are NOT going to threaten members of my staff to do your bidding." She growls. "If you need anything they will help you, but as I said, that will be unlikely if you threaten them and I will NOT just drop everything to repair things for YOU!"

"Am I or am I not paying for the repairs." He growls back at her. "And if I am paying for them, then I can demand whatever I like, and if I say you are doing the repairs, then you are doing them." He says taking a step towards her. "You should grateful that I am this tolerant or I would have blasted them by now."

"Why you fucking little prick, who the hell do you think you are?" She fumes as she pokes her finger in his chest. "Grateful indeed..."

He quickly grabs the hand that was poking him and whirls her around and slams her up against the wall, releasing her hand and grabbing her throat with one hand and a ball of Ki in the other bringing it up to her face. "Listen here Bitch! I will not tell you again." As his hand squeezes her throat for emphasis, "I am the Prince of all Saiyans and you will repair them and you will do as your betters tell you or you will die." He says as he glares into her eyes. "This will be the only warning you will get."

She could see the angry flames in his eyes and knew what he said to be the truth. Not one to back down though, she sends him an equally deadly glare back at him. Her hand fists over the capsule containing the droids. "You will do as I say or you will kill me if you must, but I assure you before I die you will be missing the part of you that makes you a male." She sneers, quickly glancing down and then back to his eyes. She sees that his eyes glances down between them and takes notice of the ball of Ki that she has directed at his genitals. He steps back surprised and his hand releases her throat as he chuckles.

"Touche" He responses his arms crossing over his chest.

"Now you were after more droids, if I am not mistaken." She says as she tosses a capsule at him. "There you go. In there is 10 more droids." He catches the capsule and looks back at her once more before turning around and heading back to the gravity room.

Sighing with relief she heads to the maintenance room to assess the damage done to the droids and her staff caused by this Jerk. Hoping that no one gotten injured.

* * *

Setting up the droids in the training room and turning on the gravity to 200, he starts going through his training exercises. He just couldn't get out of his head what had just happened between him and the woman. As shocked as he was at the way she was speaking to him, he was even more shocked at how she handled the threat he gave her. Never, never had any female been as bold as she had been, or threaten him in such a manner, it was almost Saiyan. Not once had a glimpse of fear flickered into her eyes, even when he threatened her life. She just countered his threat with one of her own. He was glad she acquiesced and gave him the capsule, because he wasn't sure if it carried on, if he was going to kill her or fuck her.

Feeling his blast hit him on the shoulder. He hisses at the lack of concentration that he has to his training. This woman was distracting him. From the first moment he saw her, he had admired her looks and body. In the lift her smell was driving him to distraction. It took him a good hour to get himself under control the last time they met and that was just from her smell. Now the way she approached him and the fierceness in her eyes had captivated him again. He was pleased that he was as schooled as he was, he would never let his body betray his thoughts.

He had come to realise that perhaps she wasn't as weak as he thought her to be. He could feel the power within her as he held her throat and he wondered just how powerful this little minx could be. If she could control Ki then he assumed that she could fight and he was interested in seeing how she fought. It was only a theory but the more he thought about it the more it made sense. She did after all threaten to kick him out of an airlock. Chuckling, he had thought her threat to be idle at the time, but now he was not quite sure.

Shouting out the command to turn off the droids, he decides to done some concentration exercises to clear his mind. As he closes his eyes and his body starts spinning around in x200 gravity.

* * *

**_Thank you for reading._**

**_Sorry I just had to put Scratch in there. The Brief's home would not be the same with out him._**

**_DarkAssassin15: thank you for your review and I will certainly keep your idea_****_ in mind. I don't understand either why there are not enough fanfiction out there in which the females are physically stronger._**

**_Alice: thank you for your review, I am pleased that you are enjoying my story._**

**_._**

**_._**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

He was just settling into his training routine when he heard Kakarot's voice come through the intercom.

"Hey Vegeta! Do you mind if Tora and I come join you in this gravity, we would like to train?"

Quickly disintegrating the Ki floating around him, he snaps his head around to the viewing window. "Yes" he barks out, flipping his body so he is holding himself up with one hand on the floor with the other place behind his back as he starts doing one arm push up's.

"Aww... come on Vegeta... please." Kakarot whines. "Bulma's kicked us out of our training room."

He was slightly curious as to why the female had kicked them out, but he didn't see how that was his problem. he snarls back at them. "Why should that concern me and disrupt my training?"

"Because this is the only place on this station that we can train in that goes over 50 time's gravity." Tora remarks. "We would not normally disturb you, but this room is big enough for us to use as well as you."

"Please Vegeta let us train, we won't get in your way." Kakarot implores.

"NO. Now go away." He snarls as he switches hands, continuing with his push ups.

"Pretty please." Kakarot continues to beg. "The tournament is in two days and we need to train."

"You're not frightened that we will show you up are you." Tora smugly asks.

Gritting his teeth he sneers at them. "There is no way you two plebeians could show me up in anything." He was very sorely tempted to allow the third class's in and put them in their place. After his previous spar with Kakarot, he was certain that the only reason Kakarot could even land a hit on him, was because he hadn't gotten use to the gravity level at that time. "So NO!"

"Please Vegeta. Just let us train in here. We won't get in your way, promise." Kakarot implores, giving him sad puppy dog eyes.

Disgusted by Kakarot's behaviour that was starting to get on his nerves. He could also see that despite his refusal this would only lead him into acquiring a further headache if this idiot continued to badger him in this manner, gritting his teeth snarling. "Fine, but keep out of my way."

Kakarot immediately smiles. "That's great. Thanks Vegeta."

God, he was tempted to punch him in that stupid smiling face as he watched Kakarot and Tora steps into the gravity room. Kakarot was happily bouncing around as he made his way over to the far side of the room and away from him before he started stretching. Frowning, he observes that the gravity has no effect on them at all. Nappa and Raditz would have been bent over and begging that he turned the gravity down by now. Intrigued and annoyed by this, he asks. "Kakarot how high does the gravity in your training room go to?"

"Oh, 500 times gravity." Kakarot shrugs dismissively as he continued with his stretches in 250 time's normal gravity.

"500!" Vegeta say's surprised, his eyebrows rising to the sky and his eyes bugging out a little. He didn't know that they trained that high and why did they get to train in that level of gravity and not him! He was furious that his training chamber only went up to 250. He would certainly have to take this up with the human woman. There was no way was he going to let this slide. If they trained at that level so would he.

"Yeah, but Bulma won't let us train in there until she has done upgrading it. She said it was going to be awesome when she finished with it." Kakarot says as he rubbed his chin in thought. "I don't know why she insisted in doing it though as there was nothing wrong with our training room. She did insist it would be beneficial and told us to wait and see. Bulma can be kinda scary if you make her mad." Kakarot states with a shrug. Bouncing on his toes and turning to Tora. "You ready for a spar?"

"Yeap! Bring it on." Tora remarks as he crouches down into a stance.

_Huh!_ He was even more intrigued in what the little minx was up to with the training room. He was their Prince and if anyone should get the better training room it should be him! Yeap he was definitely going to have a word with her next time they meet. He would have to show her just exactly who was her betters and where her priorities should lie. _ Upgrading the gravity room for these two plebeians... yes he would show her._

Vegeta pauses in his training and decides to watch the two spar for a while. His father always told him to observe others. As it was always best know your opponents techniques, it would show any weakness his opponent may have. Not that he thought that either of these two idiots could show him anything he didn't already know. But it was worth watching just in case.

As he observed, it was clear to him that Kakarot was the better fighter. Not only in strength but also in technique, but Tora could not be discounted either. He showed more promise in fighting ability than Raditz did, and appeared to hold his own quite well against Kakarot. Though he could tell that Kakarot was was holding back on Tora, and this annoyed him for no apparent reason. He never held back against his opponent, and was surprised that Kakarot did. It now got him thinking that Kakarot did the same when they fought earlier, and he was not happy with that thought. Watching as Tora got slammed into another wall. He decided he wanted another 'spar' with Kakarot.

"Kakarot!" He yells. "You will spar with me now."

Tora scrapes himself off the floor and grins back up at Kakarot. "Well looks like I get a catch to rest a little, while you go and spar with Prince Vegeta. This I have gotta see." He says as he winks at Kakarot.

Kaka rot smiles at Tora and shrugs, he turns back to Vegeta. "Okay Vegeta. If that is what you want. But I thought that you didn't want us to interrupt your training."

_Why the nerve of this cretin how dare he! It was about time he put him in his place_. "You're not interrupting." He states arrogantly turning his nose up and crossing his arm over his chest. "I am in the mood to spar and you are honoured to be my punching bag." Vegeta says as he turns and sneers at Tora before dismissing him. "Seeing as your _friend_ here is not up to the task, you will have to do."

"Cool, whenever you're ready Vegeta." Kakarot grins before his face turns serious and he crouches into a stance.

* * *

He couldn't believe it, as he reflected back to his spar with Kakarot. The idiot gave him on hell of a fight. He hadn't had this much fun in a long while. He had only managed to beat Kakarot by finally using some very dirty moves, which he had learned from life as one of Frieza's elites. He enjoyed the challenge and was surprised by Kakarot overall. Perhaps he was not so much of an idiot as he thought when it came to fighting, but it did prove to him, that he HAD held back on Tora. Why the fool would hold back against his friend disturbed him. He couldn't understand why he would do such a thing. It would not help his friend in the long run. Not that he cared either way, it just puzzled him.

There was one comment that Kakarot made that made him pause for thought. Kakarot had commented. 'That the only person so far that could match him in a fight before, was the human female, Bulma.' He was astonished and annoyed when Kakarot happily stated that he was a better fighter than Bulma. Of course he would be the better fighter, it was given and how dare he be placed in the same category of fighter as this female. Who was a god damn human after all? Were human's stronger than he believed them to be. No! It just wasn't possible all the other humans he met, pissed their pants when he even approached them. So why would Kakarot say that the best opponent that he had fought to date was her. This place was fucked up crazy if he was being compared to an Earth female, it had infuriated him? How could she be better than Tora? Who was as good as Raditz, if not better? He just couldn't get his head around it, maybe Kakarot had, had one too many knocks to the head. He had originally thought that she was only the main tech for the gravity rooms. He didn't think she could fight as well as the fool claimed she could.

She had plagued his mind before with her alluring scent and enticing body, and he had awakened only this morning with her in his thoughts and a raging hard-on. She was captivating him even more than he liked, now he really wanted to know how much of a fighter she really was. Thinking back to when she challenged him to kill her and her retort if he tried, he had never been so surprised by any female before. Never had any female dared to threaten to maim him in the way that she had. He really didn't know what to make of it.

Stepping out of the shower and flaring his Ki to dry himself as he made his way to his bed. He needed to dispel any thoughts of enticing and alluring females, and concentrate to getting stronger to defeat Frieza. This was his goal, his dream and he wasn't going to allow some little female to distract him away from this. No, he was going to train as much as he could while he was here, before he would get called upon to do another mission by Frieza.

This resolved, he steered his thoughts in the direction of achieving this goal. Perhaps beating the shit out of Kakarot would help him in his reflexes. He was stronger and trickier in fighting than he initially gave him credit for. He was forced to rethink his strategy when he had fought against him earlier. The usual brutal beatings that he gave Nappa and Raditz did not apply when he fought against Kakarot. He planned on sparing a little more often with Kakarot and maybe this female if the chance arose. He would not deviate from goal.

As lay back on his back naked on his bed and rubbed his hands against his eyes as he thought of the punishing and gruelling workout that he would have to endure. Maybe he would get Kakarot to beat him to a point where he needed to go into a healing chamber in order to give his strength an extra boast. This he could do, even though it would be humiliating, but it would be all in the name of getting stronger, and this was what he needed to be. He didn't care how he got stronger, as long as he did.

Kakarot and Tora had also mentioned that in the up and coming tournament there was no Ki allowed. Which meant only strength and skill prevailed. Maybe he would indulge in entering the tournament. Originally his was not interested in entering as he thought it would be beneath him and neither members of his squad would provide him with any sort of a challenge. As much as he would love to show them up, he thought it as a waste of his time. But Kakarot however was a different story, and if only because of him, he may decide to enter the damn thing after all. Tora had said that the training rooms would be closed to general use while the tournament was on. Only allowing only the fighters entered in the tournament to train in those rooms. He could demand that the training rooms be available to him and he was sure that they would oblige him. He didn't like the thought of being told that the room would be unavailable to him. He may have to kill someone if that be the case. Then he was sure to get in a fight with the female. Chuckling at that thought, he might just do it to provoke her.

Disgusted where his training of thought was leading, he banished the thought immediately and resigned himself to get some sleep. Turning his thoughts once again to his most favourite thought of all, and that was Frieza dead beneath his boot, as he drifts off into sleep.

* * *

Waking earlier than usual he decides to start the day early with his training. Being well rested from the previous night and any unwanted thoughts now banished in to the dark recess of his brain.

He makes his way down to the training rooms as he contemplates his training and the possibility of getting Kakarot to spar with him. As much of an idiot he portrayed, he was less of an idiot when it came to fighting and he could see the benefit to sparing with him. Entering the level for the training rooms he was surprised to find that his training room was in use, and was even more surprised when the person currently occupying the training room he used was the human female, Bulma. Lowering his Ki, he decided that he would take advantage of this situation and observe the female while she was training. He was curious and it would be a perfect opportunity to satisfy his curiosity.

Stealthily he entered the side room and situated himself by the observation window, but made sure he was out of sight from her view. His mouth drops at the sight before him. He certainly didn't expect her to be training with the droids, and he watched her as she battled against them. She was only fighting two against two droids at present, but it was clear she was in complete command of the glowing Ki that was directed back from the droids. As she snatched some from the air and others just skimming past her only for her to spin around and retrieve them at the last moment before blasting them back towards the droids. He had watched many fighters train, but he had never seen anyone as graceful as her. She was truly a sight to behold and what a fine sight she was, in her tight training shorts and tight training top exposing her taught stomach muscles. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath trying to gather his thoughts and regain his control. He would NOT let this female affect him. He was better than this, his thoughts turned into anger at himself and at the female before him for making him slip his control. Focus was what he needed. Pulling his mind back before it head down to the gutter and beyond and the anger then turned into blind fury at the female before him for tempting him to slip his control. He then turned his fury towards the temptation in front of him and glared at her.

Upon his glare she froze and her head snap in his direction and he watched as she quickly dispersed the Ki blasts. He continued to glare as she walked over and turn off the gravity and grabbing a towel before quickly wiping the sweat that was on her body. He glare intensified as she stomped over to bench and pick up her skirt and quickly wrapping it around her body and tying it off at the side. He was still glaring as he made his way through the door of the training room. He did nothing more than glare when she acknowledged his presence with a curt nod in his direction, before gathering her things together to leave the gravity room. He continued his vicious glare as a snarl started to form upon his lips, as she paused as if to say something to him and then she shook her head before turning to the door. His ferocious glare accompanied with a nasty snarl on his lips his eyes followed her out of the room and only when the door closed did he turn to the gravity console and begin his training. No he would NOT lose control!

* * *

_Creepy_, was all that Bulma thought was she exited the training room. She couldn't understand what had crawled up his arse and died and frankly she didn't care.

She had been up all night working on the upgrade and she want to get in some training before head off to bed. She had installed most of the hardware and the converter into the room and now she just finished linking it all together. She started her system programme check from the computer which was linked with the drive that Troluk had given her. It was a lot easier than she thought it would be. Everything was practically done for her, with the converter, drive and blue prints she was given to her and all that she needed to do was incorporate that information so it would function with her training room. Simple! She thought, but it had still proven to be a challenge even with everything laid out in black and white for her. Now that she was running a system check on the computer, she had decided that she had been neglecting her training while doing the upgrade and thought she would get some training done before going to bed.

She had been up most of the night, as she was eager and just too excited to stop working when it was so near completion. She couldn't wait to see the finished results. Instead of going straight to bed she decided that a good workout was in order, it was the early hours of the morning and she didn't think anyone would be up and using the general training rooms at that time in the morning.

While she had been thinking of finishing off her training and going to bed, was when she felt as if someone was watching her. Scanning the area for any intruders she could just make out someone was on the other side of door by the viewing window. Turning her head quickly in that direction and abruptly stopped with her training, in order to confront the person on the other side of the door. She was ready to take the head off the person who dare to intrude on her training. Glancing at the clock she noted that it was still early and as far as she knew no one came to the training rooms at this time of the morning. Deciding that she need to get some sleep anyway, she turned off the gravity and grabbed a towel quickly wiping the excess sweet from her body. She would not let the intruder know that they had unsettled her, and decided she would casually prepare herself to leave the room. All the while preparing herself in case of an attack. It wasn't until she had put on her skirt did the intruder make himself known.

She was not really surprised to see Vegeta strolling into the room with his arms crossed over his chest glaring at her. She knew he used this training room and knew that he was an early riser and was generally in the training room around 7 in the morning. She had thought that she would have been finished and out of the room before he came down for his training. She had not anticipated that he would be up this early and catch her training.

She thought that he must only be pissed off because she was using the training room and she quickly decided to just brazen it out and get the hell out of there. When she had turned and nodded to acknowledge him, she had expected for him to at least make some snarky comment, but no he said nothing and he just continued to glare at her as if she was nasty bug he found under his boot.

She was really too tired to bother with the angry Prince. She had paused and was going to ask him 'what the fuck was up with him' but in the end she was just content to just ignore him and leave as quickly as possible, but boy did he give her the creeps. She felt his angry eyes boring into her as she left the room and felt a slight shiver run down her spine. She thought that if he was this annoyed just because she was using the room, she certainly didn't want to get into any type of fight with him at the moment. She was too tried and her wits were frazzled, even if it did annoy her that he seem to think that he owned the place. Any other time she would have given him a piece of her mind, but she just didn't want this little twat to annoy her any further and besides her bed was calling her.

After quickly checking on the upgrade she noted that the information was still going through the system check and would not be complete until later that day. She headed off to her apartment satisfied but feeling rather weary and she needed a quick shower before jumping into bed.

After settling into her bed she thought back to those intense and dark angry eyes that were still boring into her mind, they disturbed her for reasons she couldn't explain and she felt another shiver ran down her spine before she fell asleep.

* * *

She woke jolted out of her dream, her eyes darting around the room in panic. Her mind trying to grasp the nightmare that she had just awoken from. She could only remember some fragments and of her being frighten and scared trying to get out of somewhere, but she didn't recognise where she was. It was a dark, dank and eerie, she was tied to something which she couldn't see and no matter how hard she tried she couldn't escape the bonds that secured her. She knew that there were eyes watching her it gave her chills and no matter where she looked she couldn't see who was watching her. It was just too dark to see anything and her body felt like it was in pain. The door to the room was just opening and she tried to make out the shadow that was coming into the room. She couldn't see who it was, but could feel their eyes boring into her with disgust and hatred and that was when she was jolted out of her dream.

Flopping back onto her bed and taking a few steadying breaths, she closed her eyes to control her mind and bring it back into where she was. It was just a dream, she kept chanting over and over as slowly she calmed herself down.

Starting to feel a little foolish at getting so worked up over a dream, she rose from her bed and began to prepare herself for the day ahead. Looking towards her clock it was now early afternoon and her parents were expecting her later this evening as they were going to have a little get together for her father's Birthday.

After getting out of the shower she felt a lot better and decided that she would do no more work for today. Perhaps she had over done it the night before. She had not gotten into bed until the early hours of the morning and she felt she deserved a day off.

Deciding to leave her hair down for today she made her way to her wardrobe and pulled out a red halter top dress, which fitted closely to body, then flared around her hips and softly flowed down her thighs stopping just above her knees. Leaving her legs bare, she slipped on a pair of red heels. Going with light makeup to completed her look. Checking herself over in the mirror, she smiled at her reflection and gave herself a wink, before she excited her apartment and made her way over to her parents rooms to offer her mother some help in preparations for the small soiree held for her father.

* * *

_Thank you for reading._

_mpvssj5: as always thank you for your review and the swift kick in the arse that I needed in finishing this chapter off. As always I appreciate the comments that you have given me. _

_Alice: thank you for your review. I confess I used google translator to read your review. :)_

_Twisted Musalih: thank you for your review, sorry about the delay and I hope you enjoy this chapter._

_Thank you also to those that have decide to follow or favourite my little story. I hope that you have enjoyed this chapter._

_._


End file.
